When Dusk Comes
by I.heart.mean.girls
Summary: Swan Queen Vampire AU. Rated M for language and sex. Regina is a vampire billionaire who crosses paths with a bounty hunting Emma Swan and employs her services.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see. _

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. _

_You know that I could use somebody _

_Someone like you _

_And all you know and how you speak _

_Countless lovers undercover of the street _

_You know that I could use somebody _

_Someone like you _

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep _

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat _

"Use Somebody" by _Kings of Leon_

**When Dusk Comes - ****Chapter One**

Night falls over the old, but happily functioning, yellow Volkswagen. Despite the cool evening, and malfunctioning heater, Emma can't help rolling down her window to take in the sights. The sultry sounds of street corner Jazz and the savory spice of crawfish boils hangs heavy in the Louisiana air. This is as far into the south as Emma has ever chased any bounty, and she's starting to wonder why she's never ventured here before.

The bug inches along slowly, but Emma isn't too bothered to be hampered by the traffic. Cars pack the narrow turn-of-the-century roads, while tourists and revelers begin to spill into the streets. It looks like Mardi Gras in January and the energy is intoxicating. It's almost enough for Emma to shake off the twenty-six hours it took her to get here and let the good times roll, but she focuses her mind on the task at hand.

After another half hour of crawling along Canal Street, Emma double checks the slip of paper in her pocket. The note, scrawled in her own rushed hand, indicates Emma's target is just ahead. She's done this a thousand times before, but never so far from home and never with so much money on the line. Every bounty hunter in the continental United States is looking for Paul Aloro and Emma is sure she has found him. The butterflies whiz around in her stomach and anxiety pulls at the tight muscles in her lower back.

The late Eighteenth Century hotel stands out from the French Quarter's other gorgeous buildings. Emma's eyes scan the beautifully restored structure. The five star rating is obvious even in the dark and at a distance. The VW rumbles over cobblestone as she nears her destination.

"Good Evening Ma'am." The porter greets as he opens Emma's door. The metal hinges creak loudly and Emma's skin flushes dark red. She hadn't realized the valet would come see to her if she drove up close until it was too late. The young man's easy smile and soft brown eyes ooze southern charm, making Emma feel like she's driven up in a Rolls Royce and most certainly belongs.

"May I help you with your bags Ma'am?" The young man asks when Emma steps out of the car, her joints crack just as obscenely as her car.

"No," Emma smiles as warmly as she can, but it's an arctic blast compared to the man's welcome. "I have a meeting with the hotel manager." Emma explains rather awkwardly as she grabs her messenger bag from the back seat. The man tips his hat in understanding. He doesn't appear to question why she'd attend a meeting in faded jeans at the end of an evidently lengthy road trip. Instead he instructs a kid in a red vest to park Emma's car and he personally escorts her inside.

"Miss Viola," The young man calls sweetly to the older woman behind the white antique reception desk. "She can help you." He says turning to Emma and smiling before tipping his hat once more. Emma feels the strange and overwhelming desire to curtsy, but opts for a grateful thank you and a shake of his hand. _Crap_. Emma curses to herself when the young man disappears outside. _You're supposed to tip them_, she realizes to her own embarrassment.

"May I help you?" The clerk asks. Her smile is kind, but her eyes regard Emma with some uncertainty.

"I'm here to see your manager, Mr. Aloro." Emma replies with an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry miss but our manager's name is Williams." Miss Viola responds amiably. Emma tilts her head slightly as she considers this piece of information. It's not uncommon for fugitives to fake their names and create entirely new lives while on the run.

"Right, of course," Emma pulls out a leather bound notebook from her bag. "I'm sorry," she says reading the completely blank sheet in front of her. "Williams, right. I was thinking of my next meeting." She maintains the encouraging smile, but Miss Viola doesn't seem to be fooled.

"Have a seat. He will be right with you." Miss Viola indicates where Emma should sit with a nod. If Emma hadn't heard her alert a Mr. Williams on the phone, she'd be concerned that Miss Viola was calling the cops.

It doesn't take more than a few minutes for a man in a navy blue suit to emerge from a door behind the front desk. Miss Viola points to Emma, and the handsome dark-skinned man strides toward the lobby.

"May I help you?" He asks, southern accent firmly in place.

"You're the hotel manager?" Emma is unable to disguise her confusion. The gorgeous six-foot-tall man in his thirties is definitely not the five-and-a-half-foot-tall, old, bald, overweight, pale New Yorker she is looking for.

"I am." He responds pleasantly despite Emma's unintentionally rude tone.

"Is there another manager?" She inquires, her eyes quickly scanning the room to see if anyone else appears.

"No ma'am. Is there a problem?" He asks dropping his smile and standing up even straighter.

"Well I'm trying to find my long lost father you see, and he's supposed to be the manager here." Emma summons her gentlest voice and tries to make her tired sea green eyes go wide.

"Miss, I don't have any children, and certainly none that I fathered when I was ten years old." Mr. Williams adjusts his pink tie uncomfortably. There is no way this lady is his daughter, she can't be younger than twenty-five. Besides he would know if he had a child with any of his ex-girlfriends, there were only four of them and they were all his friends on Facebook.

"Oh, no, I mean, that's why I asked if there was another manager," Emma falters turning bright red. This really isn't going how she expected. "Here," she stammers groping through her bag, "this is his picture." Emma offers him a blown up 8x10 mug shot of her mark.

Mr. Williams' honey brown eyes scan the photo for half minute before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but that man does not work at this hotel." He says looking into Emma's flushed face and deciding not to ask any questions.

"I have it on good authority that he does." She responds more seriously. Emma is no stranger to people covering for her targets.

"Ma'am, I am the hotel manager. I know who works here now or over the last eight years." Mr. Williams' patience has all but evaporated. "That man does _not_ work here in any capacity." He clarifies.

"Listen, I'm going to level with you. I'm looking for a fugitive, and if you're harboring him you're looking at criminal charges and if you're prosecuted that means jail time." The blood pulses through Emma's body as she struggles to maintain her composure. She knows the situation is getting out of control, and if he asks her to leave she will have no power to refuse. It will likely spell the end of this lead. Aloro will get wind that she's on his trail and vanish.

"Lady, I don't know what your problem is, but you have no right to come here making threats. This man is not here, and I think it's time that you go." A small crowd has gathered to watch the escalating drama. The pressure mounts at the base of Emma's skull. She has to fix this.

"Is there a problem here Teddy?" Another man in a suit approaches Emma and Mr. Williams.

"No Mr. Sanders, this lady was just leaving." The way Mr. Williams responds immediately identifies this new person as his superior. Emma grasps at her last chance to work this lead.

"Actually, Mr. Sanders, there _is_ a problem." Emma speaks up earning a sideways glance from the rightfully irritated manager.

"Why don't we step over here," Mr. Sanders' extends his hand to show Emma to a nearby conference room. He doesn't want any more people to be drawn into the scene, especially not the lady and gentleman waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

"I don't think so." Emma digs in her heels. She won't be shuttled into a back room and lose the tiny advantage she has. The pressure of onlookers may just produce some much needed answers. "I'm here looking for a wanted criminal employed by this hotel." Emma says louder than necessary, and several onlookers gasp in shock.

"Keep your voice down, please." Mr. Sanders begs in a hushed tone. "What is she talking about?" He asks turning to the manager for an explanation.

"I have told her several times that the man she is looking for is not here!" Mr. Williams answers through gritted teeth in complete exacerbation.

"He _is_ here!" Emma shrieks like an angry toddler on the verge of a tantrum.

"Alright, please everyone calm down." Mr. Sanders looks back at the pair he had been escorting though the hotel. The woman in the black and grey pinstriped pantsuit has looked up from her phone and is now staring quizzically in their direction. _Shit_. He thinks sure that this disaster is going to cost him his job. "I'm the general manager for the tristate area, and I can assure you that we would never knowingly let a fugitive work for us. We do a thorough background check at the state and federal level, and no one slips through the cracks." He explains as beads of sweat form at his temples.

This new development throws a bucket of ice water over Emma's head. She is not surprised that an expensive and exclusive hotel like this one would be very careful about who they hire. The likelihood that her guy is here dwindles down to zero.

"He could be laboring under an alias. Do you recognize this man?" Emma flashes the mug shot in a last ditch effort to salvage her investigation.

"I'm sorry, no." The general manager replies truthfully after a critical evaluation of the photo.

"Problem Sanders?" The woman in the pinstripes asks and everyone turns to the beautiful melody that is her voice.

"No," He stammers. "We've sorted it all out. No need to trouble yourself." He continues, perspiration now pouring from his body. "Let's continue shall we?" He swallows hard, but the knot that has formed in his throat is set in cement.

The woman's dark eyes regard the trio with open skepticism. She glances down at photo in Emma's hand.

"May I see that?" She asks meeting Emma's gaze.

"It's okay," Emma responds stupidly. She has never been in the presence of a more beautiful person in her life and the effect is devastating. Emma can hardly feel her legs below the knee. It's as if her entire body is slowly becoming paralyzed.

"You say this man is a criminal?" She asks, her fingertips lightly grazing Emma's hand as she takes the photograph over Emma's objection. The sensation immediately sends an electric current through Emma's body and restarts her brain.

"Yes, but don't worry. He's not here. You don't have anything to fear. This is a great hotel. You're in safe hands. And anyways he's an embezzler, not like a murderer or anything." Emma continues rambling nonsensically. The woman smiles in response causing the hotel managers to exchange terrified glances.

"No. He is not here." She replies turning her eyes up from the mug shot and letting them fall on Emma once more. The weight of her gaze increases the temperature in the room by a hundred degrees. Emma suddenly understands why Sanders was sweating bullets. "You have the right hotel, but the wrong city." She explains, and Emma's eyebrows immediately knit together in confusion.

"I don't understand." Emma begins, but the woman interrupts.

"You don't know who I am?" She comments rhetorically. Emma merely shakes her head for lack of a more appropriate response.

"My name is Regina Mills. I own this hotel." She explains nonchalantly.

"You own Noctis?" Emma asks redundantly.

"She owns _every_ Noctis." The man that had been by Regina's side at the stairs clarifies when he joins the group. When Emma looks up at him she notices that all of the guests and employes that had been watching them are gone. Even Miss Viola has left her post behind the desk.

The revelation leaves Emma's head spinning. She had no idea pursuing this target would lead her to so many first. Now she was talking to her first drop dead gorgeous billionaire.

"I'm so sorry to have troubled you." Emma begins to bow out slowly. She hopes her car is still near the front door. She is so mortified all she wants to do is leave. Quickly.

"Miss. . ." Regina waits for Emma to turn around and supply her name.

"Swan. Emma Swan." She responds and turns to leave once more.

"Miss Swan," Regina's voice is warm and soothing like drinking hot chocolate in front of a roaring fireplace. Emma stops in her tracks once more. When Regina doesn't speak right away, she gets the hint and rejoins the group. There will be no getting out of this mess.

"As I was saying, you have the right hotel but the wrong city." Regina repeats herself. Her unusual amusement apparent to her companion and underlings. Emma resumes her look of confusion. "He is not in the New Orleans Noctis. He is in Orleans." The information makes Emma understand even less than she did before. "Orleans." Regina repeats. "France." She finishes, and Emma's eyes grow wide for real this time.

"France?!" She repeats like a parrot. "Oh." The realization leaves her deflated. There is no way she can reach him now. Emma doesn't have the financial means or legal authority to bring in a fugitive from abroad. "Well, I will alert the authorities I suppose." Emma says trying to pick up her face.

"Is there a problem? You can apprehend him can you not? I do not want a criminal in my employ." Regina's perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifts just slightly at the end sending another wave of heat through Emma's system.

"Unfortunately, I can't arrest him there and I couldn't afford the trip anyway." Emma admits from under a metric ton of embarrassment.

"That has an easy enough solution." Regina returns the photo to Emma's clammy hands. "We are leaving for Orleans tomorrow. You will join us. I cannot have this matter going public and would much rather he go quietly with you than be dragged out by government agents with his face plastered all over the news. I can't risk being associated with this. You will be compensated for your services, and discretion, of course." She explains cooly.

"Miss Mills, I thank you for your offer. Honestly. But, I can't go to France tomorrow." Emma stammers as the blush returns to her cheeks. "I don't even have a passport." She explains in total bewilderment. "And anyway, like I said, I can't make him come with me. All I will accomplish is to make him run and ensure that no one will ever see him again." She finishes hoping Regina Mills is an understanding sort who takes kindly to hearing the word no.

"I completely understand Miss Swan." Regina coos her voice as luxurious and velvety as ever.

Emma breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

"Sidney," She calls to the man on her right. "Please see that Miss Swan obtains whatever authorization she needs to travel." The man nods in response and strides away with a cellphone to his ear. "I give you my word Miss Swan that you will have no trouble from the man you seek. He will come with you willingly." Regina promises with the ghost of a half smile curling on her lips.

Emma is stunned silent. What else can she do? It is clear to her that this is going to happen no matter what excuse she comes up with.

"Very well. Where are you staying?" Regina asks, having noticed immediately that Emma is not from anywhere near this area.

"Uh, well, nowhere. I hadn't planned on staying." Emma responds honestly. Regina gives her a curt nod and turns to the two men standing silently off to the side.

"I'm sure that you will be seen to suitable accommodations." She states matter-of-factly sending Williams and Sanders springing to life and shuffling together to the computer at the front desk.

"Th-thank you." Emma stammers when she is left alone with Regina. "You're like a guardian angel." Emma jokes to ease the awkwardness.

Regina laughs genuinely. The tip of her tongue peeks out of her mouth for just a second while it moistens her bottom lip. The sight sends Emma's knees quivering. She needs to know what those soft supple lips taste like, what they feel like between her thighs. Regina leans in a few inches. Emma can smell her perfume and the proximity sends her pulse racing. Desire floods her senses and all she wants to do is push Regina up against a wall and fuck her senseless.

"I can promise you Miss Swan," Regina's low sultry whisper makes Emma's heart pound hard in her chest. "I am no angel." The words flow from Regina's mouth and wrap around Emma's body. It's like being enveloped in silk sheets and ravished.

Emma has no idea when she closed her eyes, but when she opens them, Regina is floating away.

"Be right here at six o'clock sharp tomorrow night." Sidney's voice is jarring and Emma slams her gapping mouth shut. "Fill this out," he hands Emma a sheet of paper with handwritten questions. "Then seal it in an envelope and give it to Williams." He instructs. "You need to do that tonight." The temporary travel document is likely superfluous. They will be flying in and out of private airports, but Regina Mills rarely takes chances that could garner unwanted attention.

Emma nods but doesn't speak. Sidney nods in return before walking toward the front doors. A man holds the door open for him, and Emma watches him get into long black limousine.

"Right this way Miss Swan." Mr. Williams smile is wide but fake. Emma could care less. She is desperately trying to process what the fuck just happened. _Shit, I have to call my dad_. She thinks when the manager drops her at the door to her room.

"No fucking way." Emma whispers upon opening the door to discover she not only has a room in one of the most expensive hotels in all of New Orleans, but she's in a suite with a balcony that opens right up to Bourbon Street. "Fuck yeah!" She exclaims to herself while leaning over the railing to watch the crowds below.

"_Laissez les bons temps rouler_, muthafuckers!" She shouts and is met with raucous cheers and more than one set of naked boobs. She finds the complementary beads on the tiny balcony and flings them in the customary fashion. It may not be Fat Tuesday, but Emma wouldn't know that from where she's sitting. She decides to live up what may be her only night in New Orleans. It takes her just a few minutes to shower and get back into the same outfit - _sans_ the panties which she leaves drying in the shower. There may be some spare underwear and a shirt in the trunk of her car, but Emma doesn't care about that now. She'll go out and buy some clothes tomorrow. For right now the red leather jacket, skinny jeans and long-sleeved white v-neck shirt will do just fine.

* * *

"If you wanted her it would have been a lot cheaper to just invite her to your bed." Sidney comments as he shuts his phone and slips it into his pocket.

Regina crosses her legs and leans over to reach for a wine glass. She hates drinking in limos, but she's parched. The monthly inspection of Noctis New Orleans had taken much longer than normal.

"Sometimes," Regina begins, pouring herself a drink from an intricately decorated glass decanter. "A lioness in captivity tires of being served the most exquisite pieces of meat." She explains setting the heavy decanter back onto the small bar built into the car door. "From time to time a predator needs to hunt, or her fangs will grow dull and her nights pointless." She finishes before taking a sip of the rich red beverage. "And anyway, that bastard Aloro is stealing from me. Affording him the opportunity to turn himself in will be a lot less . . . messy." Regina adds with another sip.

Sidney smirks, the sharp white points flashing in his mouth. He combs his fingers through the soft raven curls of the handsome young man sitting at his side. He mutters something like "if you say so," before bearing his teeth and sinking them into his favorite lover. Regina watches for a moment in slight amusement, and then takes another long sip of her drink. Regina is famished. She tips the Swarovski crystal goblet toward her mouth and drains the rest. Regina's tongue is warm and tingly as it swipes across her ample lips. She doesn't waste a drop. Even after her fangs retract when her hunger has been sated, her lips hold on to the bright red stain of blood.

Regina leans back in the leather seat and lets her body relax. It had been a long time since she'd seen a mortal with half the fire this Emma Swan possesses. It will be a definite change of a pace for what has become a surprisingly monotonous existence.

* * *

**A/N: Well I gave in to the urge to write a SQ vampire AU! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

_You better watch out Cupid_

_Stuck me with a sickness_

_Pull your little arrows out_

_Let me live my life_

_The one I'd better lead_

_All the blondes are fantasies_

_And we looked at them eleven ways_

_You said, "Look at me." And looked away_

_And you wrote the song I wanna play_

_I'll write you harmony in C_

_Everybody just wanna fall in love_

_Everybody just wanna play the lead_

"Sick Muse" by Metric

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Two**

The mid morning light streams in through open plantation shutters, but it's not the uninvited sunshine that rouses Emma from a deep sleep.

"Room service," a disembodied voice calls through the door. Emma grumbles something loudly, but doesn't stir from the bed. Her head creeps under the pillow to keep the bright lights away.

The person at the door must have heard her, or took the initiative to come in despite her lack of authorization. Emma doesn't really care. She just brings the sheets up a little higher to cover her naked body. Emma doesn't exactly recall getting naked, or even coming back to her room for that matter. The last thing she remembers is knocking back deceptively sweet Hurricanes and singing karaoke at Cat's Meow_. Oh God, I was singing_. She thinks in horror. _And loudly_, judging by the soreness in her throat.

"Miss Swan, I brought you breakfast." The tall middle aged woman announces like they were previously acquainted. Emma lifts the pillow from her face, only slightly revealing one squinting eye. _Nope_, Emma confirms, _I don't know you_.

"Thank you. Please leave it on the table." Emma mumbles through down feathers and plush cotton. "My credit card is in the back pocket of my jeans." She finishes, pulling the pillow back down over her face.

"It's been taken care of. Now it's time for you to get up. You've got a lot to do today." The entirely too familiar woman announces while wheeling the food cart to the round wooden dining table. Emma hears the echo of the Caribbean in her voice, but can't quite make out the island. In her job Emma hears a lot of accents, some fake and some real, so she's gotten pretty good at identifying them.

Emma doesn't respond. She merely grumbles while still trying to place the accent. There is no way she is getting up this early. Not when she has all day to get her stuff together for the impromptu trip. How long does it take to buy some underwear and a shirt for fuck's sake? She's not going to be gone more than a couple of days and almost all that time will be spent in an airplane. _Maybe I should get some sweatpants_, she makes a mental note to find the nearest Target this afternoon.

The other woman doesn't say another word as she begins to set the table with fruit, eggs, bacon, juice, coffee, oatmeal, Belgian waffles, and just about everything else anyone has ever eaten for breakfast.

"Hey!" Emma screams when she feels the covers being snatched off her body.

"Up!" The woman repeats with authority.

"Listen lady I'm naked here! What kind of shit is that?!" Emma shrieks. She's not really bothered by her own nudity, but it's the principle of the matter damn it!

"Oh calm down," the woman stares at the wall as she throws the robe she had been holding out on the bed. "I didn't look." She clarifies. "Plus, you seen one skinny white butt and you've seen them all!" She exclaims with a boisterous laugh and gives Emma her back so she can finish covering herself.

"Saint Lucia!" Emma shouts in recognition of the woman's accent.

The light skinned woman turns with a nod. "I'm impressed." She replies candidly. "No one ever gets it right. Been in this country too long." She adds pushing the unloaded cart off to the side. "Most Americans think all us island folk all come from Jamaica." She continues partially to herself.

"What's your name?" Emma asks as she double knots the thick terry cloth robe.

"Marie Baptiste." She responds with a warm smile.

"Well Marie, please call me Emma and thank you for the food. It looks like you're gonna have to join me though." Emma says surveying the feast. The table, which could easily fit six adults comfortably, is packed with plates, bowls, platters and jars. There is enough to feed a small army. Emma and Marie are unlikely to even make a dent.

"_Bon appétit_ then," Marie offers before having a seat. She only takes a muffin and some coffee. She can tell Emma is the kind of person that will insist endlessly, so she doesn't bother telling her that she has already eaten.

"You too," Emma replies, wasting no time in serving herself a bowl of grits and buttering a biscuit still warm from the oven.

Marie smiles proudly. She loves watching people eat and enjoy their food. _It's like balm for the soul_, her grandmother used to say. Of all the guests she has been asked to give special attention, she finds Emma the least annoying thus far. That's close enough to likable in Marie's book.

After half an hour of voracious eating Emma pushes back her plate in a signal of surrender. She couldn't swallow another bite if someone paid her.

"It's a shame to waste all this food." Emma scans the mostly untouched plates.

"Oh it won't be wasted." Marie assures her as she begins to place metal covers over the white china. Emma stands to help, but is instantly reprimanded.

"I don't need you messing me up!" Marie scolds in a not entirely unfriendly tone. There is a very specific order that must be followed to get all the plates to fit back on the cart.

"Jeez alright!" Emma holds up her hands as she backs away.

"Now go take a bath. You smell like an ashtray floating in gin." Marie comments with chuckle. Emma dips her chin to surreptitiously take a whiff of herself. Marie is right she is rather ripe.

"Fine." Emma says slumping her shoulders forward like a reprimanded child. She skulks toward the bathroom ready to dawn the same clothes she's been living in for almost four days. At least she had the presence of mind to hand wash the undies last night. Emma is about to mentally pat herself on the back when she realizes her clothing is nowhere to be found. Not even her jacket. "What the fuck?" She mumbles to herself while checking under the bed.

"They're being cleaned." Marie answers after growing tired of Emma's search.

"What?!" Emma's head pops out from under the bed like a Whac-a-Mole rodent. "What do you mean they're being cleaned?!" She jumps to her feet walking toward an indifferent Marie busy wheeling the cart toward the door.

"Miss Mills' instructions were very specific." Marie replies matter-of-factly.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to wear?!" Emma crosses her arms over chest waiting for Marie to respond.

"How about something from the closet?" Marie suggests with a shrug. Emma rolls her eyes thinking Marie is being sarcastic, but after a moment considers the possibility that there are indeed garments hanging in the hotel closet. Emma takes cautious steps forward as if a legion of vipers might attack when she slides open the heavy door.

"This has just gotten ridiculous." Emma comments to herself when she gets a load of the closet. There are jeans in every shade ranging from washed out light blue to pitch black. Ten pairs in all. There are at least two-dozen shirts of varying styles. Mostly t-shirts, but she can see some button downs and even a red and purple flannel. A satiny sort of strapless red dress is nestled in the back hovering over a pair of nude stiletto pumps. There is also a black pantsuit with a beige silk shell top nestled underneath. Emma gives those outfits a dubious look and continues scanning the wardrobe. She counts five leather jackets in grey, black, brown, tan and navy blue. No red. Emma can't stop her fingers from reaching out and feeling the cool supple material. Even her dusty old boots have been exchanged for four new pairs each a different tone of black or brown. She has never been able to afford these kinds of things and that's what infuriates her about their presence in her room. Not to mention the fact that someone just waltzed in and stuck all these things in here. _Did they come in while I was sleeping?_ Emma turns on her heels, nose flared and cheeks crimson.

"I need to speak to Regina." Emma demands.

"Well it's not like I've got her number. Go shower and pick something out. You got fresh undergarments in the drawer there." She responds completely unimpressed by Emma's tantrum.

"I'm not a child! I don't need to be told what to do!" Emma clarifies, but has no choice other than to do what Marie instructs. She can't very well storm out of the room in her present state.

Marie laughs to herself when Emma slams the door to the bathroom in protest. _Yes, she is certainly different than the others_. Marie is still chuckling several minutes later. Her cart squeaking rhythmically as it rolls down the hall.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't contact her?" Emma asks the hotel manager in fervent aggravation.

"Miss Swan, one does not simply call Regina Mills on her cell phone." Mr. Williams repeats as calmly as he can. "I gave you her business number. That is the best I can do. I don't have any other way to contact her." He finishes through tightly gritted teeth. He knows he must treat any guest of Regina Mills with the upmost respect, but this woman has been trying his nerves since she arrived.

"Ugh!" Emma huffs as she puts her head down on the front desk's granite top. _I give up_. She doesn't want to spend the day in clothes that aren't hers. It will mean tacit acceptance of Regina's gifts, and she hates the way that makes her feel. But she doesn't see much choice in the matter despite not wanting to be indebted to anyone. _Much less some crazy billionaire_. _Who knows what kind of 50 Shades of Gray bullshit she expects in return_. It's not that Emma would mind getting a little down and dirty with Regina, she just doesn't want to be bought. She will give her cookies away when she wants to – not because someone buys her flowers, or dinner . . . _or an entirely new wardrobe and a night in a five-star hotel on Bourbon Street_.

"Miss Swan are you ill?" Mr. William's asks when Emma doesn't lift her head off the counter for several seconds. He knows she was rather inebriated when she returned to the hotel near sunrise, and hopes she isn't going to vomit all over the lobby. That's the last thing he needs today.

"Yes," She responds begrudgingly, lingering with her head down another moment before standing up straight. "Where's Marie?" She asks deciding to make the best of the situation.

"Just a moment." Mr. Williams responds breathing a sigh of relief. He is so glad he sent Marie up to Emma's room this morning. He knew if anyone could handle Emma it would be Marie.

Emma smiles at Miss Viola when Mr. Williams steps aside to use the phone in his office, but she only squints in return as if trying to read Emma's thoughts.

"Okay," Emma comments with wide eyes. She tries to think of something else to say, but mercifully Marie arrives quickly.

"Look at you," Marie says as she evaluates Emma from head to toe. "You clean up alright." She decides. "Although I personally would have worn that lovely dress." She says lifting both eyebrows and shrugging her right shoulder.

"I take it you're supposed to like make me happy or something, yeah?" Emma asks as her gaze jumps between Mr. Williams and Marie. The two exchange a quick look before either one answers.

"Something like that." Marie responds noncommittally.

"I thought so." Emma says as much to herself as to the others. "Well, I want to see New Orleans. _Real_ New Orleans not just the touristy part. So let's go." Emma motions to the hotel's main doors. Mr. Williams can't help but scrunch his eyebrows together. This is certainly a new request. Marie suppresses her laugh enough that it comes off as a smirk, which she quickly wipes off her face. "Well. Chop chop." Emma claps her hands together twice and Marie takes an exaggerated bow.

"Right away madam." Marie says while doubled over. Mr. Williams rolls his eyes and leaves in a huff. Perhaps pairing these two together hadn't been quite the stroke of genius he previously thought.

"Remember to be back before 6:00pm!" He calls, already halfway into his office.

"I know!" Emma replies in a false sweet tone.

"I wasn't talking to you." He says over his shoulder and giving Marie a cold stare that seems to speak volumes. Marie responds with a curt nod. She knows the stakes.

* * *

The afternoon flies by while the pair runs circles around the city. The only beaten path excursion Marie allows are beignets and café au lait at Café du Monde. After that they tour Frenchman Street to watch the street performers, artists and musicians all doing their thing for the sound of change in a cup. They stroll Armstrong Park before Marie takes Emma to a tiny hole in the wall for the most amazing Shrimp Etouffee and fried catfish on the planet.

An extremely stuffed Emma crosses the threshold into the hotel with only ten minutes to spare before she has to meet Regina. _Just enough time for a shower_. Emma thinks as she turns to thank Marie for the excellent day.

"I think you had fun too." Emma adds after expressing her appreciation.

Marie smiles a little and shrugs one shoulder. She won't admit it. This is part of her job. To look after Miss Mills' "special guests" every now and again. She isn't supposed to enjoy it.

"Well you take care of yourself, and hurry up. You really don't want to be late." Marie warns and Emma nods her head in vehement agreement before sprinting to the elevator.

"Do you think she knows what's in store for her?" Miss Viola asks when Emma is out of earshot.

"Not a clue." Marie responds, forcing herself to push aside her worries.

* * *

"Miss Swan?" A male voice calls through the door. He pokes his nose through the crack. Emma locked the top to keep everyone and their mother from just strolling into her room.

"Coming!" Emma yells back pulling on the navy blue jacket over the red flannel shirt that she still needs to tuck into her dark blue skinny jeans. She knows she should have been downstairs five minutes ago and she's working fast to finish up. Thankfully someone packed all her clothes into a brand new black suitcase so she doesn't have to lose time doing it herself. Emma pulls the handle to roll the bag out to the hallway while grabbing the garment bag holding her own dry cleaned clothing. She has to admit her red leather jacket has never looked so good. Too bad she hadn't noticed it hanging in the closet until a few moments ago. Emma still feels very uncomfortable about Regina having provided her all the new clothes, and she's plans on telling her just that when she sees her.

"Sorry!" Emma apologizes as the bellman takes her things and nearly jogs to the elevator.

"It's okay Miss," He offers a smile on his flushed and sweaty face. "But it's really best not to keep them waiting." He explains.

As the elevator descends, Emma's heartbeat starts to quicken. She hadn't really had any time to consider this moment. To think about being in Regina's presence again. Butterflies wreak havoc in her stomach, but before her panic can spike, the elevator opens and a number of suited men turn to look in her direction.

"Finally." Sidney says glancing at his watch. "Lets go." He says to the other two men in black suits standing with him. For a moment Emma wonders if they're secret service. They even have those little clear devices in their ears. "We're late." He adds as if everyone weren't already keenly aware of that fact.

Emma has hardly enough time to say thanks to the hotel staff before being whisked away and hurried into a black limo.

"Where is Regina?" Emma asks when she notes her absence.

"_Miss Mills_ will be joining us at the airport." Sidney responds sharply without bothering to look up from his tablet.

"Why didn't she come herself?" Emma knows the question is absurd. Why _would_ Regina Mills Hotel Tycoon play taxi driver for someone as insignificant as her.

The question causes Sidney to stop reading. He slowly raises a nicely sculpted salt-and-pepper eyebrow before shifting his gaze to Emma.

"She wanted to grab a bite before take off." He smirks, but something in his expression gives Emma the chills. She decides to leave the small talk alone and they ride the rest of the way in icy silence.

As the city zooms by in a blur of lights, Emma wonders what the next couple of days will be like. She's excited and nervous at the prospect of being near Regina again. The woman has an allure that goes far beyond her physical beauty. Just the thought of her sends Emma's pulse pounding in her ears.

"We're here." The driver announces unnecessarily when they arrive at the small airport hanger. Emma tries not to look impressed, but she's never seen a private plane before. The sleek black jet has no windows apart from the two windshields in the cockpit. It looks like something out of a spy movie.

"Right this way," A beautiful young man with the most angelic brown eyes greets Emma as she walks toward the small set of stairs leading into the plane. She suddenly feels extremely underdressed. The half dozen others milling about the hanger are all in suits, and there she stands in denim, leather and flannel. Emma reflexively jams her hands in her front pockets for lack of anything else to do. She can't even busy herself with carrying her own bag, which is already being loaded onto the plane for her.

"Thanks," Emma says with a smile as she climbs the steps. _Wow_. She expects the windowless jet cabin to be dark, but the interior is almost entirely white. There are four leather chairs up front – each one twice the size of a standard first class seat. A sitting area and bolted down glass coffee table stretch across the back where a door leads to some other room. Whatever is behind that door must be at least twice the size of the cabin, galley and cockpit combined. Emma estimates at least twenty or so first class seats could easily be accommodated here if the aircraft were configured in the traditional way.

"Champagne?" Angle Eyes asks handing Emma a glass flute with the sparkling beverage.

"Sure," Emma replies with a smile.

"We will be taking off soon." Angel Eyes informs. "In the meantime can I get you something to eat?" He asks gesturing for Emma to take a seat wherever she likes. Emma opts for the curving white leather sofa in the rear of the cabin.

"I'm fine, thanks." Marie had been feeding her all day, but even if Emma were hungry, her nerves wouldn't allow her to eat anything anyway.

"My name is Ivan. Should you need anything at all, please call." He says with another warm smile before disappearing behind a drawn curtain on the other side of the cabin.

Emma is left alone. She is utterly unsure of what to do with herself. She leafs through a copy of Vanity Fair and tries to look less like a fish out of water. After what seems like hours, the two secret service lookalikes enter the jet. One of them sits in the chair nearest to the door without a word, or even so much as a glance at Emma, while the other enters the cockpit to say something to the pilot. He speaks so quietly Emma can't hear a single word despite her straining. He then joins the other man and the pair sit wordlessly. Emma stares at them in unabashed curiosity. They don't move a muscle. They just sit there stone silent like monuments.

Only a few moments later Sidney joins the voiceless duo. _Regina must be coming soon_, Emma thinks, but confusion settles over her face when Angel Eyes presses a button to bring up the stairs and close the aircraft door.

Emma is too embarrassed to ask about Regina's whereabouts again. _She probably doesn't ride with the help_. Emma considers with overwhelming disappointment. It's only when she feels her body deflate that she realizes just how much she had been looking forward to spending twelve hours in a confined space with Regina Mills. She may have even entertained the fantasy of joining the mile high club. _She was into me, right_? Emma wonders recalling their meeting in the hotel lobby.

The pilot's voice comes in over the loudspeaker announcing the impending takeoff and instructing them to buckle up. Emma tries not to mope as she pulls the seatbelt across her lap. She's grateful for choosing the sofa and not the seat near the super friendly triplets. At least she can listen to her music without feeling so awkward.

Emma pops in her ear buds and leans her head against the seat. She lets her mind relax and tries to put the thoughts of Regina out of her head. Emma dozes off around the time she realizes she will likely never see her again.

After a quick nap Emma picks up another magazine, this one in French, and flips through the pages. Once she has absentmindedly perused every magazine on board, she takes to walking around and inspecting everything in the jet. She goes to the bathroom at the end of the galley twice before Angel Eyes provides her with a remote control for the flat screen. Thankfully the thing has Netflix and internet access. She connects her headphones to a little square device that lets her listen without having to disturb anyone else, and settles in to watch the last season of Dexter. Somewhere on episode ten Emma nods off unintentionally.

Emma eyes open slowly and she blinks several times before becoming fully awake. She jumps at the sight of a blonde woman in a tight black dress, black blazer and colorful green and blue ascot wrapped around her neck.

"Something to drink?" She repeats setting Emma's left ear bud down on her shoulder. Normally Emma would protest someone pulling her headphones out of her ears, but she forgives the gorgeous flight attendant instantly.

"Sure." Emma says dumbly, not specifying what kind of beverage she wants. Her eyes follow the woman's hourglass form as she saunters toward the galley. It takes Emma more than a few seconds to realize the flight attendant hadn't been on board when they took off, and she hadn't seen her in all the hours she spent roaming about the cabin and chatting to Angel Eyes or the pilots.

"She is rather beautiful." Regina notes as she emerges from the previously closed door and has a seat at the end of the curved couch.

Emma's slightly irritated sea green eyes go wide and her jaw goes slack with shock. She just stares blankly at the perfectly composed Regina until Blonde Bombshell returns with two champagne flutes filled with a sparkling red drink served on a silver tray. She offers the first to Regina, which she accepts with a tiny hint of a smile, before presenting the other to Emma.

It takes a moment, but Emma manages to snap herself out of it and take the drink with a fumbling "thank you." The flight attendant flashes a megawatt smile before excusing herself and joining Angel Eyes behind the curtain.

_Thank God I didn't wear sweatpants, i_s all Emma can think as she takes a long sip of what looks like carbonated blood.

"I hope everything has been to your liking." Regina says after taking a sip of her blood orange mimosa. "I hope you don't think it was too presumptuous of me to provide you with some items for this trip." She adds, her red lips curling into the loveliest smile Emma has ever seen.

"No, of course not." Emma says answering the second part of Regina's question. "I mean. Yes. Everything has been amazing," She corrects. "I'm just not used to this." Emma is shocked at herself. She'd had every intention of letting Regina have it, but now all can do is stare down at her new tall riding boots feeling like a nervous teenager.

"I'm glad." Regina says sincerely before taking another sip of her drink. Champagne has never been her favorite, but its one of the few things Regina finds palatable.

"Thank you, again. I'll pay you back once I collect the bounty." Emma adds so that her conscience will let her sleep.

"No need dear. Consider it compensation for asking you to take care of this problem on such short notice. Now let's talk about something else," Regina says crossing one leg over the other. Her smooth muscular thigh exposed when her black pencil skirt hikes up just slightly. "I find conversations about money to be extremely distasteful." She smiles wickedly ignoring Emma's audible gulp and the green eyes glued to her legs. "Where are you from?" Regina asks causing Emma to look back at her face.

"Um," Emma has trouble thinking. There is no part of Regina that isn't dripping with sex appeal. Emma gawks at Regina's dark lips while trying to speak. Terrible idea. All she can picture is lunging forward and kissing her flawless mouth. Emma's heart is near bursting, but she manages to keep talking. "All over, I guess." Emma offers without explaining.

"Were your parents nomads?" Regina asks, and Emma can't really tell if she's joking.

"No," Emma says with a giggle. She closes her mouth and swallows hard trying to return moisture to her mouth, but it's useless. "My dad changed jobs a lot I guess." She says still staring at Regina's lips, which are painted dark red to match her silk red blouse. Even her manicure bears the same crimson tone. Emma thinks about her unpolished nails and chewed cuticles wishing she had asked Marie to take her to a salon or something.

"Hmm," Regina looks away from Emma to find Sidney watching her in amusement. He doesn't even have the decency to look away when she catches him. "Where do you live now?" Regina asks returning her sultry gaze to Emma and extending her arm so that it rests along the back of the couch. This new position cures Emma's dry mouth by bringing her close to drooling. Everything about Regina exudes the most captivating raw sensuality, and it's driving Emma insane. She wonders whether Regina even knows she is having this effect on her.

"New York for now, but I've been thinking about going back to Boston to be closer to my dad." Emma answers while still staring at Regina's mouth. If she could just taste her lips maybe she could focus on something else.

"Miss Swan, would you like to talk somewhere more private?" Regina asks, but doesn't wait for an answer before standing.

"Sure," Emma sets her glass down too hard while scrambling to her feet. "Oh and please, call me Emma." She adds with a goofy grin.

"Emma," Regina says offering her hand like a proper English gentleman. "This way." She gives chuckling Sidney a sideways glance before leading Emma to her personal quarters. When Emma's skin touches Regina's, Emma becomes sure that she will not survive this. Her heart hammers in her chest, and her head spins. If this is what lightly grasping Regina's fingers does to her, she can't imagine what kissing her will do. _Kill me most likely._ Emma decides. _But what a way to go_.

The room is divided like a studio apartment with a wet bar in place of a kitchen. An amazing queen sized bed with a contemporary wooden headboard is situated along one side beside a matching armoire. There is a small sitting area with a flat screen TV and a door that presumably leads to a bathroom. The room is bright despite the lack of windows, and Emma notices the soft classical music floating in from tiny speakers built into the ceiling. Emma notes that the music is all she can hear despite their proximity to the turbines.

"Drink?" Regina asks releasing Emma's hand to walk toward the small glass bar at the end of the room. Emma's eyes scan the various bottles and crystal decanters.

"Sure," Emma answers unsure of whether to follow Regina or just continue to linger awkwardly by the door.

"What would you like?" She asks without turning.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Emma answers with her eyeballs glued to Regina's ass. She doesn't really want anymore booze. It may very well be the afternoon wherever they are, but despite the time zone change Emma's stomach still feels like it's nine o'clock in the morning.

"Are you sure?" Regina asks turning abruptly and forcing Emma's gaze to shoot up in surprise. Regina's dark brown eyes are even more enthralling than the rest of her. Emma can't help but be transfixed by their depth. She just wants to drown in them. The closer Regina gets the harder it is for Emma to breath.

"Yes." Emma whispers huskily.

"I'm not really one for pretense Emma." Regina coos as she nears her pray. She can feel the energy vibrating off of Emma's body, and she admits that she's far too eager to know what the young woman tastes like.

"Neither am I, Regina." Emma responds without turning her sights from Regina's penetrating gaze. Regina's eyes flash with animalistic desire. Few people ever dare to use her first name, and none without permission.

Regina is only an inch or two from Emma's face, but the younger woman refuses to back down. It sends a surge of excitement coursing through Regina's veins, and she can sense Emma's desire is even stronger than hers. Emma's nerves actually appear to be diminishing the closer Regina gets. _Curious_, Regina thinks licking her lips.

Emma can't resist. She has to close the gap between them. All she has to do is just lean forward and she will have Regina's lips on hers. She has never wanted anyone like this. It's far more akin to a need than a mere desire. _Fuck_, Emma thinks when her eyes dip down to Regina's waiting lips.

The heat radiating from Emma's body raises the temperature in the room by at least ten degrees. Every muscle in her body is tense and ready to spring into action. Emma switches between Regina's eyes and her lips while waiting for the green light. The warmth of Regina's breath on her skin and the excruciating proximity of her body are just too much. _Fuck it_. Emma thinks as her eyes slip closed, but before she can move, Regina's right hand grips the base of Emma's neck and her fingers tangle in her hair. Emma's eyes stay closed as Regina bends forward slightly pressing her mouth to Emma's trembling lips.

Emma can't stop the moan that erupts from her chest when Regina's tongue pushes passed her lips and into her warm mouth. She wraps her arms around Regina's waist and brings the other woman in so their bodies are pressed together tightly. This is even better than Emma could have ever imagined. Emma wants Regina closer, and begins walking backward to the bed. Regina follows, her left hand coming up to cradle Emma's face and intensify their kiss. Emma kisses her back harder, bitting down on Regina's bottom lip and pulling with force. Regina groans and throws Emma down on the bed in response.

Regina stands over a panting Emma whose lips are already pink and swollen. Emma's shirt and hair are slightly ruffled as she props herself up on her elbows waiting for Regina to climb on top of her. Regina remains standing between Emma's parted thighs, a tiny smirk forming on her lips. She finds Emma's hungry expression and impatient demeanor exciting. It is unusual for Regina to find lovers that aren't intimidated by her.

"Kiss me." Emma begs when she can't abide Regina's inaction for another moment.

Regina keeps her black stiletto Louboutin's firmly on her feet as she places her knee against Emma's crotch. The material of her pencil skirt is too tight to allow much movement, so Emma sits up to meet her lips. The kiss sends another shockwave through Emma's body, and she pulls Regina's face harder against hers. She needs more. Emma's hands travel the length of Regina's back stopping for a moment to feel the firmness of her backside before continuing down to find the hem of her skirt.

It's Regina's turn to moan when Emma pulls her skirt up forcefully up to her waist and then grabs her thigh to bring Regina completely onto the bed. Regina sits on the Emma's knee. Emma groans when she feels the heat of Regina's center through the thin denim. Emma's hands remained glued to Regina's waist, guiding her hips as they begin to rock slowly back and forth.

"_Oh_ _Fuck_," Emma moans when Regina releases her tortured lips only to start kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. Regina grinds harder against Emma as her tongue leaves a searing hot trail down Emma's flushed neck. Regina bites down on her own bottom lip to keep herself under control. Emma's internal jugular vein is pumping hard with the promise of sweet rapture.

Regina's becomes painfully aware of the wetness building in her panties when Emma snakes her hand around the front of her body. She can't believe how desperate she is to feel Emma inside of her. Emma's hands are strong as the knead her thigh, moving closer to her dripping wet center with each stroke. Regina rolls her hips faster and her mouth returns to Emma's neck with renewed purpose.

"Regina," Sidney calls as he knocks on the door.

"What!?" Regina screeches after a beat.

"We've landed, and there is a problem that requires your immediate attention." He explains knowing his queen is about to be extremely angry with him. Sidney hopes Regina realizes he would only interrupt for the most urgent of matters.

Regina doesn't say anything else, but she lingers in the nape of Emma's neck for a moment. She doesn't want to lose the heat of Emma's body. The life of her embrace and the untamed exuberance of her touch.

"I will see you tonight." Regina promises, but Emma can't seem to make herself let go. She just wants to stay enveloped in Regina forever, or at least a few more hours. It's not only because she has the most painful ache in her pants, although the unrelieved tension is making her throb something fierce. Emma just wants to be near her. It's a compulsion she has never felt before.

Emma pulls her head away from Regina's chest and looks up to find dark fiery eyes peering back at her. It feels like they have already known each other for a lifetime. Emma forces her hand from Regina's body to softy run her fingertips over Regina's full lips. Regina closes her eyes to fully experience the sensation. After a moment, Emma's fingers are replaced by soft lips.

"Tonight." Emma confirms, her voice raspy and still oozing with desire. Regina kisses her cheek before standing and straightening herself out. She runs her fingers through her luxurious silky black bob, and tucks her blouse back into her skirt before grabbing a matching blazer and completing her ensemble.

Emma just watches her through hooded eyes as she waits for the feeling to return to her extremities and for her head to stop spinning.

Regina reaches for the door once she is perfectly composed, but she can't help returning to Emma for one last kiss before leaving.

Sidney and the dynamic duo are waiting for Regina just a few feet from the door. The bodyguards walk ahead and Sidney starts whispering in Regina's ear as they follow.

It takes Emma some time to emerge. The room still smells like Regina's perfume, and she would be happy to stay here forever.

"Miss Swan?" Blonde Bombshell calls cheerfully from the open doorway. "We're here." She reminds. Emma nods and jumps off the bed. Her saturated underwear sticks uncomfortably to her body, but she can't adjust herself without being crude, so she toughs it out until she can sneak into the bathroom.

"Here are your travel documents," She says handing Emma a tiny blue book. Emma stares at it quizzically. It's a passport with her picture in it issued by the US Department of State. Emma studies the photo before recognizing it from her permit to carry a concealed firearm. She can't help being impressed, she'd expected some kind of temporary paper or something, not an actual US Passport stamped with a Schengen Visa. "That is Miss Ruby Lucas. She will be assisting you the rest of the way." She finishes pointing at the longhaired brunette waiting by a black Range Rover near the front of the hanger. The girl waves and Emma smiles in return.

Emma thanks the rest of the crew before disembarking from the jet. She can't help scanning the open space to see if Regina is still around, but she can tell there is no one else left but the crew, Ruby Lucas, and what looks like a customs agent inspecting the plane. Emma provides him with her passport and gets a stamp before striding toward Ruby.

The afternoon is dreary as heavy gray clouds litter the sky, but Emma pulls on her sunglasses anyway. Her internal clock is all out of whack. She's not sure whether she wants to sleep for fifteen hours or have breakfast.

"Hello Miss Swan, My name is Ruby Lucas." Ruby introduces herself and extends her hand in greeting. Emma is instantly grateful that Ruby speaks English, because she sure doesn't _p__arlez vous français_.

"Hi, just call me Emma." She responds for what feels like the tenth time in two days.

"Great Emma, then you can call me Ruby. I'll be taking you to the hotel where you can get settled." She explains while taking a seat next to Emma in the SUV. The driver shuts the door and pulls out onto the access road.

"I didn't know Orleans was so big." Emma comments as they drive. Not that she really knows anything about it at all, but she had expected something different. The city on the horizon looks so populated, and if she didn't know any better she would think that was the Eiffel Tower jutting out in the distance.

"Oh you're not in Orleans," Ruby responds with a chuckle. "We're in Paris. You will join Miss Mills in Orleans tomorrow to handle the matter for which your services have been retained." She explains. "But don't worry, it's my job to show you around while you're here." Ruby finishes pleasantly.

"Oh." Emma replies with surprise evident in her voice. "Alright." She smiles and settles in to her seat. A free day in Paris isn't exactly something to complain about. Emma's mind drifts longingly to Regina, and she wonders how many hours she will have to wait to taste her lips once more.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter got a little long, but I didn't really want to break up the flow. So if you've never had blood orange mimosas you should they're freaking delicious. If you coat the rim of the glass with the juice and then dip it in sugar (think of salt on a margarita) it's even better. Booze aside, what did you think? Are you ready for more? Muahahaha! **


	3. Chapter 3

_There was a time when my world_

_Was filled with darkness_

_Then I stopped dreaming now_

_I'm supposed to fill it up with something_

_In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody_

_I knew before, long ago_

_But I'm still trying to make my mind up_

_Am I free or am I tied up?_

_I change shapes just to hide in this place_

_But I'm still, I'm still an animal_

_Nobody knows it but me when I slip_

_Yeah I slip, I'm still an animal_

_There is a hole and I tried to fill it up with money_

_But it gets bigger till your horse is always running_

_In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody_

_That could be strong_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_

_And now I'm pulling your disguise up_

_Are you free or are you tied up?_

"Animal" by Mike Snow

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Three**

The rain clouds move in again forcing Ruby and Emma to duck into the Notre Dame de Paris. It is grand, ornate and impressive. Just like Le Scare-Coeur, Sainte Chapelle, St. Denis Abbey, and The Chateau de Versailles. Emma's feet ache from walking, and they have yet to visit the Louvre which Ruby enthusiastically announces is next.

"You might recognize this place from Victor Hugo's famous work 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame.'" Ruby explains as they walk further into the building. Emma looks up at the incredible Gothic architecture. It's not that she doesn't find the historical structures fascinating and worthy of her attention, but she's exhausted, and with only one day in Paris she was looking to do something a bit less . . . pedestrian.

"Amazing." Emma comments honestly. Her eyes scan the stunning statues adorning the massive alter. The sheer size of the church makes Emma feel microscopic. Her mind wanders imagining how this place must have looked to a 14th Century parishioner.

"There is a point in the square outside the cathedral from which all distances in Paris are measured. It's a 'ground zero' for the city so to speak. They say if a visitor stands there, she is sure to come back to Paris during her lifetime." Ruby notes as they continue touring the church.

"We better be sure to check it out once the rain stops then." Emma responds with a genuine albeit tired smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ruby asks identifying the hesitation in Emma's voice.

"Yeah, I'm great." Emma replies as the balls of her feet begin to throb. New boots don't exactly make the best walking shoes Emma realizes. It had been so long since she had a new pair she apparently forgot they require braking in. The numbness in her toes is an excellent reminder.

"What's wrong? Ruby asks turning her body to face Emma more fully.

"No nothing, really." Emma straightens up as if that will sell her story.

Ruby doesn't speak - she just stares at Emma waiting for her charge to fess up. Emma can't deny the huge blue accusatory eyes.

"Alright, I just don't want you to think I'm ungrateful." Emma warns.

"I won't." Ruby promises.

"I just wonder if maybe we can do something that involves a little _less_ walking? And maybe something that won't require us to wait in lines and wade through a sea of tourists?" Emma asks while wincing. She fully expects Ruby to call her an unappreciative jerk and leave her to roam the streets of Paris alone.

Ruby doesn't respond right away. She searches Emma's face while squinting as if waiting for a secret signal or password.

"So you want to do something _a little less_ educational?" Ruby asks with a genuine laugh that bounces off the high arched ceiling and echoes throughout the centuries old building. The scores of visitors to the cathedral turn toward the pair in judgment. Ruby quickly covers her mouth realizing she has dropped her professional demeanor. _Damn it_.

"Yeah, I mean, this is fun. . . but like maybe we can have a different kind of fun?" Emma's voice goes up at the end while her face takes on a childlike appearance.

"Alright." Ruby grins with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Before the pair exits the building, Ruby signals for Emma to hang back while she pokes her head out the door. It's not an easy task with the number of bodies crammed in the space. Everyone is trying to get out of the rain, which suits Ruby's plan perfectly.

"We have to give him the slip first." Ruby whispers in Emma's ear while her eyes gesture to the driver sitting in the Range Rover. Emma nods in understanding. She doesn't question why Ruby is whispering if the man is at least half a mile away and sitting inside a closed vehicle during a rain shower. "You don't have anything a more . . . subtle, do you?" She asks, glancing down at Emma's red flannel shirt. Emma shakes her head feeling slightly embarrassed with her fashion choice for the second time. She doesn't remind Ruby that she hadn't given her time to change before starting her own personal Tour de France. "Are you wearing anything underneath?" Ruby asks thinking quickly.

"Yeah a tank top, but it's like forty degrees outside." Emma responds in a low voice.

"That's okay." Ruby whispers looking around the packed entryway. She finds the tallest men she can reach with her long wingspan. Emma watches in confusion as she says something to each of them in French and one by one they move toward Emma and turn their backs to her.

"What are you doing?" Emma finally breaks down to ask.

"Take off your shirt." Ruby instructs without answering her question. "Fast." She adds. Emma pulls off her leather jacket, which Ruby holds, and starts unbuttoning. Emma isn't very religious, but she still says a silent prayer asking for forgiveness if her undressing is some kind of sin. She explains that she doesn't mean it as an act of desecration before doing a strange little bow. Ruby takes Emma's shirt before returning her jacket, which Emma quickly puts back on and zips all the way up to her neck to keep out the chill.

Ruby pokes a lithe young man on the shoulder and says something in French. The boy, who can't be more than sixteen by Emma's estimates, responds in Italian. Ruby says something back in Italian without missing a beat, and after a few more moments of conversation, Ruby trades Emma's shirt for the kid's thick gray scarf and dark green army cap. She also slips him something from her back pocket, which Emma imagines is a small amount of cash.

"Put this on and tie your hair up in a bun." Ruby instructs with a grin. If she can pull this off she will be extremely proud of herself. If not, well Regina will kill her. _Fuck it life is full of risks_, she thinks with only a minimal amount of fear creeping into her bones.

Emma works fast to coax her wild blonde mane into the hair tie Ruby pulled out of her own pony tail. She secures the hat, which is far too tight, on her head and pulls the visor down over her forehead. The thick scarf covers her neck and part of her chin. The boy's cologne is pleasant at least. Emma can't imagine having to smell like old spice the rest of the day. _Barf_.

Emma watches Ruby and can almost see the gears in her head turning.

"One last thing," Ruby whispers to herself before taking Emma by the wrist and pulling her along as she pushes through the throng of people. Emma slams into her back when Ruby stops abruptly. "Even better." Ruby says in English before releasing Emma's arm to pull money out of a different pocket. She says something to an old man in French, and then exchanges the cash for two very cheap looking black umbrellas. "Now when you step out, put your head down and walk fast. You are going to go straight until you get to the main road. Rue de la Cité. Okay?" Ruby pauses to make sure Emma is listening.

"Got it." She responds with a nod.

"You're going to make a left there. Then you are going to continue on that street until you cross over a river." Ruby continues. "Don't worry. It's not far, and it's not the Mississippi or anything." She assures a worried looking Emma with a laugh.

Emma nods in relief. Her poor feet wouldn't make it across a two-mile river and be able to keep trucking.

"Okay, so once you cross over the river you're going to make your first right. Then your next available left just before the main intersection." Ruby pauses again to confirm Emma is keeping up. Once Emma nods she keeps going. "Okay, you're going to see the Metro sign as soon as you're on that side street. Go down to the station and wait for me near the ticket machine. Don't stop. Don't talk to anyone, and don't let anyone hear you speaking in English. Okay?" Ruby asks again growing a little worried about the soundness of her plan.

"Left, Right after crossing the river, then left on first little side street thing to the Metro. Got it." Emma rattles off the instructions while closing her eyes to visualize the path.

"You sure you've got this?" Ruby asks again while laughing at Emma's extremely serious expression.

"Hell yeah." She confirms. "Oh!" Emma covers her mouth when she remembers she's in a house of worship. "See you on the other side!" She whispers enthusiastically before opening the umbrella and venturing out with purpose.

Ruby laughs again as she watches Emma hesitate for a moment before pulling the umbrella down to cover her face from the wind, and recognition, as she walks. Ruby keeps her vigil until Emma passes the Range Rover. Ruby waits, but after several minutes she is sure that Emma was able to make it undetected. _Smart girl_. Ruby thinks when Emma takes long strides to walk next to a middle-aged man and his young daughter. Any passerby would assume they were a family.

The rain has nearly cleared when Ruby emerges from the cathedral, but she keeps the umbrella above her head and sticks herself right in the middle of the exiting crowd. Her feet move fast and don't slow until she's taking the steps down to the underground subway.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Emma asks when Ruby joins her near the automated ticket vendor. "I was starting to freak out!" She adds as if that fact weren't immediately apparent to Ruby.

"You don't say." Ruby responds sarcastically earning an eye roll from Emma. "Come on." Ruby says with a laugh after she purchases some passes from the machine. The Parisian Metro is not unlike the subway Emma takes everyday in New York. It smells slightly less like urine, but not much. Ruby and Emma run across the platform to get on the M4 train before the doors shut.

"Where are we going?" Emma finally asks when she catches her breath.

"Rue de Buci." Ruby answers already preparing to get off the Metro. "That's where I live." She points out before getting off the train and grabbing Emma by the wrist once more. They don't have much time before their chauffeur notices their absence. Ruby sends him a text that they will be walking around the nearby squares and enjoying the clear skies while they last, but that will only buy her a couple of hours at the most.

Following the short Metro ride, Emma and Ruby exit the subterranean station and spill out onto the bustling street. It looks like a postcard. There are small shops, markets with their produce on display, and cramped little tables lining the sidewalk outside cafés and restaurants.

"Come on." Ruby says with genuine smile. She is happy with her choice. Emma nods and follows Ruby's lead. They walk for a few minutes before Ruby turns into a gorgeous five-story building. She greets an old man in the lobby and continues to a tiny elevator. For a moment Emma isn't sure they will both fit, but they do and up they go to the top floor.

"Home sweet home." Ruby announces with her key in the door. "After you." She instructs when the front door swings open.

"Merci," Emma says with a smile. Ruby's apartment is small but magnificent. The tall white walls are covered sparingly with colorful art pieces, but the focal point is definitely the view. The entire back wall is practically one huge open window. The view of the city from here is amazing.

"Be right back." Ruby says before disappearing down a tight hallway. Emma looks around the small room. It's probably the same size as her place in New York, but the way Ruby has it set up makes it feel so open. Emma takes in the ancient looking sketch framed near Ruby's entryway. The faded drawing depicts a massive wolf with his jaws held open. A tiny gold plate on the frame reads: _Fenrir, 1874_. Something about it gives Emma the creeps and she wanders into dinning room.

"Why is your washing machine in your kitchen?" Emma asks when Ruby returns. She had been staring at the thing for several minutes until finally deciding it was weird to bring your dirty clothes in here.

"You know, I've always wondered that too." Ruby admits with a laugh. "I've just been too embarrassed to ask anyone." She snorts, and Emma joins in on the giggling too. "Put this on, and let's get moving we don't have much time left!" Ruby warns while tossing Emma a long sleeved red shirt she hasn't worn yet. Emma quickly pulls it on unintentionally leaving the warm scarf and hat on Ruby's dinning room table.

The duo ventures out onto the street once more. Emma decides she is in love with this place. If she ever returns to Paris, she hopes to come back with more time. They enter a wine shop through a tall but exquisitely narrow door and sample some reds paired with deliciously stinky cheeses that Emma would have never tasted but for Ruby's peer pressure. They sample and nibble until both are light headed and Ruby notices the time.

"Shit," Ruby mutters to herself. "How are your feet?" She asks Emma who is happily shoveling a piece of bread covered in Roquefort into her mouth.

"They're okay," She answers cautiously through a mouth full of food. Truth be told Emma is cruising passed buzzed and can't really feel much at all.

"Good, because we need to haul it." Ruby announces while standing from the table. The sommelier offers them a kiss on each cheek before seeing them out.

"That was all free?!" Emma asks in shock. They are a block away before Emma even notices they didn't receive a bill despite having gone through three bottles of wine and who knows how much cheese.

"No," Ruby says with a red-faced laugh. "I have a tab." She clarifies.

"How much do I owe you?" Emma asks reaching for the cash in her pocket. It's not much, but at least she can give Ruby something now and settle up the rest later.

"Don't worry," Ruby says resting her hand on Emma's wrist. "You'll get it next time." A shadow crosses Ruby's face and her smile falters. _There won't be a next time you idiot_. Ruby says to herself. Regina is not the kind to keep her conquests around. Once Regina has what she wants, Ruby will never see Emma again.

"Deal." Emma nods before shoving her money back in her pocket.

They weave through the crowd until Emma can see Notre Dame on the horizon. Ruby picks up the pace until they break out in a sprint. When they reach the square where all the tourists are congregating, Ruby pulls out her phone. Emma may not speak French, but she can tell that Ruby is letting the person on the other end have it. A moment later the Range Rover appears and the driver is shouting apologies as he walks around the car to open the door for them. Emma glances at Ruby in confusion. _Genius_. Emma thinks once she realizes what Ruby has done.

"I'm so sorry for the wait Madam. I was in the wrong place." The driver says to Emma in a heavy French accent as she gets in SUV.

"It's okay." Emma says with a smile. Ruby doesn't change her solemn expression.

"You're such a bitch." Emma whispers to Ruby with a giggle while the driver is walking around the car.

"This way Regina will never find out. The driver isn't going to want her to know he messed up." She whispers back with a wry smile. "Now remember the Mona Lisa wasn't on display okay?" She reminds hoping Emma doesn't divulge their itinerary change.

"Got it. We had to be taken to a special room by the curator." Emma repeats what Ruby had drilled into her.

"Right. And it was smaller than you expected." Ruby adds.

The jetlag, wine, and horrendous Parisian traffic prove to be the prefect recipe for a nap and Emma nods off against the window.

"We're here." Ruby announces with a gentle poke to Emma's ribs. Emma opens her eyes slowly and cleans the drool from her face. "Regina wants to meet with you tonight." She continues while reading a text message on her phone. "Wear a dress." She adds with a mischievous grin.

"Was that in your text?" Emma is unable to keep the heat from rushing to her face.

"Nope. Just a tip from me to you." She says with a wink. "Oh and here. In case you need anything." Ruby slips Emma a rolled up square of paper with her phone number inside.

"Thanks." Emma smiles before tucking the note into her back pocket. "For everything." She adds. "Maybe I'll get to see you again before I leave, but if you're ever in New York," Emma tears off a corner from the paper Ruby just gave her and takes the pen sitting on the center console. "Call me and I'll take you out on the town." Emma says while scribbling her information on the scarp and passing it to Ruby.

"I'll do that." Ruby responds with a big grin. She doesn't usually grow attached to people so quickly, but she can't help feeling like she's known Emma for years. "Take care of yourself." Ruby's big eyes convey an extra layer to what is a common valediction.

"You too." Emma says with a wave. She stands at the hotel door until the Range Rover drives away. It's strange, but Emma feels like she's made more friends in the last few days than she has in her whole life.

* * *

"Bonsoir mademoiselle." The man in a black suit greets as he holds open the door for her. She smiles in return and continues on to the front desk where a very nice young lady gives her a room key.

The Paris Noctis is overwhelmingly luxurious. The pre-war building on the Avenue des Champs-Élysées sits only eight stories tall but has a presence larger than hotels three times its size. The ceilings are high and ornate. It has the unmistakable feel and opulence of a palace.

Emma gasps when she pushes open the door to her suite. It makes her room in New Orleans look like an outhouse. The Penthouse has multiple terraces giving her a three hundred and sixty degree view of the city. A bistro table sits at the end of the main terrace off the living room. It has been dressed with a huge bouquet of purple and yellow irises. A bottle of champagne is chilling on ice, but the Eifel Tower is what truly captivates Emma. The tower is radiant against the burgeoning evening sky. "Wow," Emma whispers aloud to the city below. She remains enthralled by the city view until the sun finally dies and the cold becomes bothersome. Emma takes another long look at the cityscape before finally dragging herself inside. As corny as it sounds, Emma finally understands why they say Paris is a city for lovers. There is an undeniable romance that filters through the air and penetrates her heart. She's not even a romantic, but the evening feels right for a little companionship.

After the cold kicks Emma off the sprawling balcony, she explores the rest of the impeccably decorated and lavishly furnished suite. There is a formal and informal sitting room, a guest room, a dinning room, and a master bedroom with a lush king sized bed. But it's the bathroom that nearly makes Emma weep. It's almost as beautiful as the view. The scent of roses drifts through the air. There are lavender and white roses everywhere. Beautiful bouquets line the marbled walls and the huge vanity. The petals float in the rectangular Jacuzzi tub that sits filled in the middle of the room.

The moment Emma manages to shut her gapping mouth she immediately strips off her clothes. She can't resist this kind of temptation. Her aching muscles unclench as soon as she lowers herself into the hot water. Emma finds the little button to start the jets and sets her throbbing feet right against two of them.

_Good thing you will never be bought_. Emma's conscience whispers when she closes her eyes and leans her head against the edge of the tub. The thought is intrusive and almost forces her out of the tub. She really shouldn't accept all of this. _There are no free lunches_, she reminds herself. _She does own the hotel though, it's not like this is costing her anything_. Emma thinks rationally. _But that doesn't mean I had to stay in the presidential suite. I could have stayed in a normal room_. Sometimes Emma wishes she wasn't so principled. As soon as her tired and throbbing muscles have been soothed she forces herself out of the bath.

The guilt only intensifies when Emma exits the bathroom to enter the bedroom. Her bags have been unpacked for her and all of her things have been neatly arraigned in the dresser. Normally Emma wouldn't even bother taking her clothes out of the suitcase - especially not for such a short trip. Emma pulls out a new pair of dark blue jeans and long sleeved dark pink shirt along with some thick socks. Despite Ruby's fashion advice, she just not into wearing a dress tonight. Just the thought of high heels sends a shooting pain through her feet. She puts on the same boots she was wearing before and starts for the door when the phone rings in her room.

"Bonsoir Madam Swan," A man greets when she answers. "Are you ready for dinner?" He asks kindly.

"Uh sure." She answers after taking stock of her stomach. The wine and cheese have moved on leaving room for some more. Emma is sure she's going to have to take up running again as soon as she gets back home - all of this nonstop eating is going to catch up with her.

"Very good. Would you like duck, veal, fish or vegetarian?" He asks through his thick French accent.

"How about fish?" Emma asks weary of the other options.

"Excellent choice." He comments before informing her it will arrive in the next half hour. Emma pulls off the boots and decides to leave the walking around for later.

There is a knock at the door only ten minutes after the phone call and Emma's heart skips a beat. _Could it be Regina?_ She thinks nervously.

"Room service," the man at the door announces and Emma sighs in disappointment and relief.

The older man wheels in a silver serving cart and sets the table out on the terrace. Emma is about to protest about the wind and cold, but he pushes a button on the wall bringing down wind screens before flipping a switch to start two round space heaters suspended in the ceiling.

"Wow," Emma comments dumbly when he lights three long white candles at the center of the round table. The flames hardly even move despite the gusting wind.

"Bon appétit." He says with a smile. Emma runs over to the pants she had been wearing before and grabs the twenty bucks she had in the pocket. When she returns the server refuses to accept the tip. He assures Emma that he has been handsomely compensated already and graciously declines despite Emma's insistence. He also refuses to join Emma for dinner and takes his leave after popping the bottle and filing Emma's flute.

The food is delicate and delicious, but Emma wishes she wasn't alone. She regrets not having asked Ruby to stay with her. But it's too late now. She's embarrassed to call her. _She's probably exhausted from dragging me around Paris all day_. Emma decides while picking at her mixed green salad.

The man returns an hour later to collect the empty plates. Emma's attempts at conversation are fruitless so when he leaves she follows him out. Emma wanders around the hotel until finally stopping at the front desk.

"Do you know if Regina has called for me?" Emma asks looking at the time on her cell phone. It's almost 10:30 at night, and Ruby had said Regina wanted to speak with her.

"No madam, I do not have a message for you." The clerk responds. She doesn't need to check the messages. If Regina wanted to see Emma they would alert her immediately.

"Alright, thanks." Emma offers a tight smile before turning. "Oh," Emma thinks returning to the desk. "Do you know how I can call the US?" She asks thinking of her father. She hasn't checked in with him since the night she arrived in New Orleans.

"You can dial directly from your room." She replies sweetly and Emma thanks her again before heading to the concierge's desk.

"So what can I do without leaving the hotel?" Emma asks the concierge who looks suspiciously like the Pink Panther.

"We have a beautiful bar-" He begins, but Emma cuts him off.

"I don't really want to eat or drink anything else." She says with a laugh. The man dips his head in understanding before looking around to see if anyone is listening to them.

"How about a swim?" He whispers with a playful grin that makes his mustache stand up at a weird angle.

"Okay." Emma responds knowing something super cool is about to happen. The Pink Panther nods once before taking a small black radio out of his pocket and muttering in French. There is a brief conversation before a middle-aged Norwegian looking woman in a white button down uniform comes for Emma.

"Come with me," The large woman instructs in a forceful tone. For a second Emma is a mildly frightened, but she goes along anyway after thanking Inspector Clouseau.

The pair walks along a number of corridors without exchanging a word.

"Bathing suit?" The woman barks before opening a huge set of glass double doors under a sign that says NOCTIS SPA in thin curling letters.

"I don't have one." Emma stutters. The woman turns on her heels and disappears through a side door. Emma stands awkwardly where she is left. She tries to peer through the frosted glass, but the lights are off inside the spa and it's impossible to see anything.

"You wear this." The lady instructs handing Emma a black one-piece bathing suit with the hotel insignia etched on the single shoulder strap.

"Thank you." Emma says with a smile. The woman says nothing in return and her face shows no sign of wanting to do what has been asked of her.

"Listen, if you're going to get in trouble or anything, I don't have to do this." Emma's eyebrows knit together as she speaks.

"Inside." The woman orders without changing her stern expression.

Emma walks into the dark room while the woman steps to the left and switches on the lights.

"Holy shit!" Emma exclaims when the lights warm up and the room comes into full relief. What lies before her looks like a pool fit for a Roman deity. The large open room is decorated with picturesque murals. A number of chaise lounges are placed around the huge indoor pool, which is crowned with a raised hot tub. Every inch of the floor is covered in beautiful cream-colored marble.

"When you finish you call me. Press here 715." She instructs pointing to the phone near doors they just entered through. "Yes?" She asks forcing Emma stop staring at her surroundings.

"Okay." Emma says nodding.

"Pool closed. No one but you can come here. Do not open door." She warns, and Emma nods again. "Change and shower there." She continues, pointing at an archway on the other side of the room that says Ladies on the top. When Emma nods the woman locks the front door from within and leaves through the door connecting to the spa.

Emma feels more than a little strange all alone in this room. It's not that she cares about getting in trouble, it's just so huge and quiet it's almost a little scary. _Fuck it_. Emma decides before entering the locker room to change.

When Emma takes off her shoes she discovers the floors are heated. In fact the entire room is heated making it much more comfortable than the atmosphere outside.

The bathing suit is smaller than Emma would like. The single strap digs into her left shoulder while the material at the bottom cuts off some circulation to her thighs. Emma glances in the mirror. She has to admit she looks pretty fucking hot. Even her hair looks good despite not having done anything to it. She likes when it doesn't lay perfectly straight.

Emma finds a towel before heading back out to the pool. She leaves it hanging on a lounger and dips her toe in the water to test the temperature. It's warm and inviting. Emma doesn't waste another moment and dives in headfirst.

The water zooms along Emma's body as she swims. She stretches her arms out as far as she can with each stroke. Emma can't remember the last time she went swimming. The activity is invigorating. Her mind goes blank as she completes the first lap. It's the most peaceful she has felt in a long time. Emma makes a mental note to get that concierge a little thank you gift. When her back and arms are finally screaming with exhausting, Emma stops and turns to float on her back. Her limbs hang weightless as she lets herself be suspended by the water.

"I've been looking for you." Regina's silky voice slips through the silence and Emma nearly jumps out of her skin.

"I'm so sorry," She apologizes while scrambling to get out of the water.

"I didn't say you had to get out." Regina smirks. Her stiletto heels create rhythmic echo as she walks slowly toward the pool. Emma can't help but stare and wish she were wearing that dress like Ruby said. Regina is a vision in a long black evening gown. Her neck drips with diamonds that match the diamond cuff on her wrist. When she walks, Emma can see her right thigh peek out of the high slit in her elegant dress. Regina slips off the silver wrap covering her arms and lets it fall along side Emma's towel. Regina stops in front of Emma who is gawking at her plunging neckline, and bends her knees to crouch by the ledge.

"Ruby said you wanted to see me, but she didn't say when and I guess I lost track of time." Emma blushes from the heat in the pool and Regina's proximity. Regina smiles and her face lights up a thousand times more brightly than the Eifel Tower.

"Are you always this much trouble?" Regina asks, her smoky eyes squinting as she speaks.

"No." Emma answers honestly. "It's usually worse." She admits eliciting a throaty laugh from Regina. The sounds sets Emma's heart pounding and stirs the slumbering butterflies in her stomach to life.

"What am I going to do with you?" Regina asks rhetorically.

"Care for a swim?" Emma asks pushing off from the ledge to stand near the middle of the pool. Emma knows Regina is going to say no. Her hair and make up look like they took hours to complete, but she can't help taking the chance.

"Now?" Regina asks coyly. After a dreadfully boring dinner with the French president and other dignitaries, a midnight swim with Emma sounds delightful.

"Why not?" Emma asks knowing she looks pretty sexy with her hair wet, and this bathing suit is so tight it's acting like a push-up bra making her goods look phenomenal.

Regina doesn't say another word as she stands. Her hands reach around the back of her dress, but her dark stare remain fixed on Emma. After hardly any effort, Emma hears the sound of unzipping. Her wide green eyes darken with desire and her pulse jumps in her neck. Regina pulls her left arm out of the dress and then the right. The world begins to move in slow motion for Emma as she watches Regina's dress ripple as it falls to the floor. Emma's eyes inch up Regina's legs and her mouth begins to water by the time she gets to her torso. Regina is wearing a surprisingly minuscule pair of black panties and a matching satin bra. Regina steps out of her dress with her heels still on. Emma bites her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"There are bathing suits." Emma announces in a strained voice.

"I think I can manage." Regina's words are husky and coated with sultry promises. Regina moves at a glacial pace as she pulls down her bra straps before unhooking it behind her back. Emma can't believe her eyes. But while her brain struggles to process, her pussy has no problem keeping up. Even in the water Emma can feel herself getting wet. _Fuck_. She thinks when Regina discards her bra on top of the pile that is her dress. Emma can't stop staring at Regina's perfect chest. Her entire body is a work of art and Emma is almost ashamed to be in her presence. It's like looking in the face of an angel. She is sure she should be averting her eyes, but they are attracted to Regina's body like magnets.

Regina's fingertips pass lightly and deliberately over her own abdomen before her thumbs hook into her underwear. Emma swallows hard and she doesn't care of Regina heard her gulp. Regina pushes down the fabric a millimeter at a time until she unveils her completely waxed body and kicks her panties to the mounting pile of clothes.

Regina parts her legs just slightly and stands before Emma like a goddess. Emma's eyes pay homage to Regina's beauty. She could stare at her forever, sexual frustration be damned. It's worth it. When Regina deems it's been long enough, she slips off her shoes and walks to the side of the pool. Emma turns in place and watches helplessly as Regina glides into the pool until her body is fully submerged. Emma swims up to meet Regina in the water.

There is no need for words. Regina pulls Emma in and devours her lips with a passionate kiss. She will never admit it, but Regina had been thinking of this moment all through the tedious dinner.

Emma nearly faints in Regina's strong arms. It's too much. Regina is naked. Naked and holding her. Naked and kissing her. Naked and wet. Naked and fucking naked. All the blood rushes to Emma's feet and she circles her arms around Regina's neck to keep steady. The heavy diamond necklace digs into Emma's forearm, but she takes the pain without complaint. Regina's tongue is so warm when it slips into her mouth that it makes Emma groan involuntarily.

The kiss intensifies as Regina grabs hold of Emma's bathing suit and pulls down on the shoulder strap roughly. It takes another long pull of the material to get it down to her hips. Emma wiggles out of it awkwardly and flings it out of the pool.

Regina grabs hold of Emma's ass and lifts her up. Emma's legs naturally wrap around Regina's waist. In the water Emma is weightless, but even on dry land Regina would find the task of carrying Emma effortless.

"_God_," Emma sighs as her clit presses against Regina's taut abdomen. Regina can't help but smirk into Emma's mouth.

"Not exactly," Regina whispers sliding her full red lips over the shell of Emma's ear. The sensation sends heat coursing through Emma's body. The tip of Regina's tongue moves lightly down Emma's neck until stopping at Emma's throat. Emma moans as Regina creates the most amazing pressure with her mouth.

"Fuck!" Emma's groan reverberates throughout the cavernous room. She tangles her fingers in Regina's silky raven locks and pulls her in closer. Regina's mouth closes tightly over Emma's darkening skin. "_Harder,_" Emma begs, her words awash with ecstasy. Regina is more than wiling to comply. She is famished and Emma already tastes so good. But instead of increasing the pressure, Regina releases Emma's tortured skin and returns her mouth to Emma's lips.

The water breaks around them as Regina walks toward the side of the pool without leaving Emma's kiss. Emma gasps when she comes up against the wall and Regina pushes in between her legs. Regina gives Emma's bottom lip a sensuous but soft bite and begins to trace kisses down Emma's flushed chest.

Emma writhes frantically as Regina's mouth inches toward the hard aching peak that is her nipple. When Regina's hot mouth finally closes around it Emma is scarcely able to keep from screaming. The teasing brings Emma's need to a painful high.

"Please," Emma whispers through gritted teeth. Regina finally releases Emma's nipple with a pop before picking her up and lifting her out of the pool. Emma's ass slides on the warm marble. Just as she's about to ask Regina how the hell she just did that without showing the slightest sign of exertion, Regina's uses her tongue to catch the drops of water dripping down Emma's inner thigh.

Emma throws her head back while slamming her eyes shut tight. Her hand finds the back of Regina's head once more and holds on tight.

Regina alternates between licks and kisses as she savors Emma's soft smooth skin. She can feel Emma's blood pumping hard through her femoral artery. This is by far her favorite place to drink from. There is something about the way a woman tastes when she is aroused and desperate for release. It makes her taste sweeter. Regina licks her lips and swallows hard. She wants Emma. She wants to be inside of her. The temptation is too great and Regina can't stop her canines from elongating into sharp points. Regina covers her teeth with her lips and lets her tongue leave a long wet trail all the way to Emma's waiting heat.

"Fuck!" Emma tightens her grip in Regina's hair as she screams. Regina's lips are soft as they tease Emma's rock hard clit. Emma knows that Regina is trying to go slow, but she is already so close. Regina pulls back just enough for Emma to squirm in her absence. She loves how Emma looks wet and wanton. Open and ready for her.

"Regina, please," Emma begs in a throaty whisper that Regina cannot resist. One long swipe of Emma's slit and the younger woman starts to tremble. Another and another come in quick succession and Emma knows she will not survive the onslaught. Regina can't help herself. She latches on to Emma's clit and moves her tongue over the rigid point as quickly as she can. It takes only a moment for Emma's body to stiffen in Regina's hands. Emma's pelvis jerks hard into Regina's mouth unexpectedly and bangs against Regina's sharp teeth.

"Ouch!" Emma groans at the sharp momentary pain but can't stop coming. Her body thrashes against the floor as Regina's unrelenting mouth brings her to another orgasm.

The miniscule trickle of blood mixed with Emma's arousal drips into Regina's mouth. Her pupils explode making her honey brown eyes appear black. Regina sucks a little harder but the tiny scratch has already healed.

"I can't," Emma whimpers as she lays her palm on Regina's forehead. Her body can't stand another instant of pleasure. It takes every ounce of Regina's will power to pull away. She focuses her mind and compels her fangs to retract, but it's not working. Emma lays flat on the marble trying to catch her breath. Her body shakes despite the heat on her skin.

"Where are you going?" Emma's eyes go wide as she watches Regina dry off with her towel and begin to dress. She didn't even hear her get out of the pool.

"I have to go." Regina responds in a sort of muffled voice as if she were hiding medicine under her tongue.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma asks trying to stand but her legs are no sturdier than jelly.

"No dear, you were wonderful." Regina tries to smile but only manages a pained expression.

"So why are you running off? I mean I didn't think we were done." Emma blushes fiercely.

"I'm sorry." Regina apologizes sincerely. "It's not you." She repeats as she glances at Emma, afraid of making direct eye contact. Afraid that Emma will see what she is. Afraid that she won't be able to stop herself again.

The door to the spa slips closed and Regina is gone without another word. Emma is left dumbstruck and naked still struggling to understand what went wrong.

* * *

"My room. Now." Regina demands as she marches into her suite. The flight attendant casually closes the book she was reading and stands.

"As you wish my queen." Blonde Bombshell nearly curtsies as she pulls the red scarf from her neck exposing her mistress' many markings. The excitement is already coursing through her veins.

"And you as well." Regina calls across the room. Angel Eyes looks at her with evident surprise. She never brings men into her room. But he doesn't ask any questions as he stands and follows the two women into Regina's private bedchamber. He has spent many years wondering what it's like to be fucked by the queen.

Sidney watches the scene and shakes his head. He hates when Regina gets on these self-righteous kicks. It happens every century or so. She will deny herself what she truly wants and endure all sorts of suffering. _And for what?_ He thinks. _You can't change your nature_. He speaks in his head as if Regina can hear him. Sidney glances at the heavy watch on his wrist. There are a few hours left before sunrise. He will make the most of them out on the lively Parisian streets. Anyway the sounds of sex and feeding make the suite an awkward place to be no matter how spacious it is.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering I based the hotel in Paris off of the Four Seasons. Also, after having done a ridiculous amount of research for this chapter I am now dying to visit Paris! Anywho, this was another unintentionally long chapter and I hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_"_Counting Stars_" _by _One Republic_

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Four**

Emma stares out the car window, her mind a thousand miles away rather than on the beautiful French countryside. It's been thirty-eight agonizing hours since Regina left her naked and confused near the hotel's indoor pool. Despite Emma's several attempts, she has been completely unable to get in touch with Regina. She's left messages with everyone, but even Ruby hasn't returned her calls. Emma can't help the sinking feeling in her stomach like she's really fucked up, _but how_? Emma wonders. She hadn't initiated anything at the pool or on the airplane. _That had all been Regina, so it's not like she didn't want to. . ._ Emma's thoughts tail off again. She can't pinpoint what would have lead to such a drastic radio silence. _It's bullshit_. Emma decides.

"Excuse me," Emma calls to the driver who has been taking her around France and doing his best to keep her entertained. He is certainly no Ruby, but he is sweet and very patient with Emma's lack of French. "Could you just take me back to the hotel?" Emma asks, but it is clearly not a question. She came here to do a job and she is either going to do it or she is going home. She is sick of being jerked around.

"Are you sure Madame?" He asks looking at Emma through the rearview mirror.

"Yes," Emma answers apologetically. "I'm not feeling well." She lies. The driver nods and turns the car around at the next intersection. A sense of relief washes over Emma as they begin the trek back to Paris. Fontainebleau may have been an amazing day trip, but Emma is done playing this game if no one is even going to bother telling her the rules. If Regina refuses to see her today, then she will make her own way back home. Even if that means maxing out her credit card for the ticket. Emma swallows down the knot in her throat and steadies her churning stomach.

* * *

"Hey kiddo!" James answers excitedly. "Last I heard from you was your voicemail that you were going to France!" He chuckles in disbelief. When he first heard the message he thought Emma was playing a prank on him.

"I know!" Emma laughs for the first time in days. It's good to hear her father's voice. She hasn't been able to speak to him since she left for New Orleans, and they rarely went a full day without some form of communication.

"How is it? A lot of mimes on bicycles and folks in berets?" He asks only somewhat seriously. As far as Emma knows her dad had never left the American east coast.

"No dad," Emma says with a roll of her eyes. "It's incredible, it really is, but I think I will be coming back tomorrow." She continues still giggling at her father's terrible sense of humor. Emma's legs cramp involuntarily thinking about a return trip on a commercial airline. In coach.

"Great! I've missed you. Did you get the guy you were there for?" He asks already planning to make Emma's favorite barbeque ribs when she comes to visit. Emma always comes to see him after closing a case. It's when James seems to find cash inexplicably stashed away in random corners of his house.

"Not really, but I don't think I'm getting anywhere," Emma's voice falters and her father catches the hesitation instantly.

"Is something wrong Emma?" All traces of mirth erase from his voice. "Are you in trouble?" He asks, his heart beating more quickly and his blood pressure starting to climb. He knows how dangerous Emma's job can be and tries not to think about the risks, but the fears are never very far away.

"No, it's nothing like that." Emma hurries to clarify. "I just don't think it's going to happen." She explains trying to lighten her tone, but her dad isn't fooled.

"Emma, if you need help—"

"I'm fine dad. I promise. I'll see you soon okay?" Emma cuts him off. She wants to end the phone call that will probably cost her a month's rent if Regina decides to bill her.

"Alright kiddo, I trust you." He says uneasily.

"Thanks dad. I love you, and I'll come to Boston as soon as I'm back in the states." She promises.

"I love you too baby. Be careful." He warns, wishing his daughter were still actually a baby that he could keep safely by his side at all times.

Emma hangs up yearning for the ability to just teleport home. _He sounds good though_. Emma decides noticing her dad's voice was crisp and unimpaired. He will most definitely be her first stop on her way home.

Almost as soon as Emma returns the receiver to its base, the phone starts ringing again.

"Hello?" Emma answers skeptically and glancing at the alarm clock near the bed. It's not time for dinner yet and so far room service have been the only ones to call her.

"Emma?" Ruby asks in a husky voice.

"Ruby?" Emma guesses but is not all together sure. The woman's voice sounds so strained.

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry I've been a little M.I.A. I've been sick." Ruby explains sounding a hair away from death.

"Are you okay?" Emma's voice is laced with concern and guilt over having been harassing her with phone calls.

"I'm better, thanks." Ruby replies. "So Regina has to attend to something, but she asked me to take you to Orleans tomorrow so we can take care of . . . that matter." She continues after a pause. "Then we will come back to Paris and you will return to New Orleans from here." Ruby's voice fades in and out as she speaks.

"Alright." Emma can't conceal her displeasure. She was hoping Regina would be coming with her to Orleans. She is still not altogether sure Mr. Aloro is going to come along willingly. Emma doesn't allow herself to acknowledge the other reasons for her disappointment.

* * *

When Ruby alights the Range Rover the next morning, Emma nearly gasps at the sight. Ruby looks like she hasn't slept since the last time Emma saw her three days ago.

"Are you okay?!" Emma shrieks despite herself. The circles under Ruby's eyes are so dark they almost look painted on. Ruby immediately pulls her black Ray-Ban sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yeah, no worries." She offers with a tight smile. "I just had a 24-hour bug. I'm okay." Ruby continues after loading Emma into the car and coming around the other side to sit in the back with her.

Emma doesn't argue, but it doesn't look like a 24-hour thing to her. She wonders whether she got her in trouble with Regina somehow. _But why would that make her look like shit?_ Emma wonders as the driver sets off toward Orleans.

Getting out of Paris takes forever. Even just after dawn the traffic is unbearable.

"Manhattan's got nothing on this place." Emma comments to Ruby awkwardly trying to make small talk. Ruby responds with a smile and a nod, but doesn't say anything else.

The two-hour ride continues in near total silence.

Orleans is nothing like Emma expects. There are far more castles than she imagined, and the whole city has the most amazing antique warmth. The driver takes the long way around so Emma can see the famous equestrian statute of Joan of Arc, or as Emma learns _Jeanne D'arc_. Why the fuck anyone would change her name to Joan, Emma has no idea.

When they enter the 17th century hotel nestled on the banks of the Loire River, Emma can't help being taken aback. But there is hardly any time to admire the surroundings before Ruby whisks her away to a room off the lobby where Aloro is waiting. The stout pale little man looks comical wedged between two huge guards wearing black suits and stern expressions.

"Mr. Aloro, I came to bring you back to the U.S." Emma announces for lack of a better opening. If Emma didn't know better she would think the pudgy absconder looks almost relieved to see her.

"I understand." He croaks as he stands.

"I don't have the legal authority to force you to return and face prosecution." Emma warns unsure of what he knows about his rights.

"I understand," he offers quickly as sweat starts to form at his temples despite the chill in the air. "I will come with you willingly and comply with whatever is necessary to turn myself in." He continues with wide eyes and clammy skin. Emma narrows her eyes and furrows her brow skeptically. She doesn't understand why he isn't fighting this. He could refuse and force extradition, which could easily take years if it ever happens at all.

"Alright. Well. Come on." Emma says with a shrug. She is too emotionally exhausted to argue.

One of the fugitive's guards says something in French that Emma doesn't understand. Ruby responds and then turns to Emma to explain.

"They are going to take him to the airport and keep him secure until you arrive." Ruby translates.

"Oh, um, okay." Emma comments with a slightly raised eyebrow. _Why the hell did I need to be here then?_ Emma asks herself but doesn't give voice to her question. Everything about this trip has felt like a waste of time and it's really wearing on Emma's nerves.

The driver takes Emma around Orleans, but her irritation keeps her from appreciating the sights. She's tired and just wants to go home and be done with this. She will be happy never to think of Regina Mills again. Emma knows that is a lie, but she tells it to herself over and over again so that when they approach Paris she almost believes it.

The dull winter sun has disappeared beyond the Parisian skyline by the time Emma is back in her hotel.

"Have a safe trip." Ruby offers with a genuine but fatigued smile.

"Thanks. I hope you feel better." Emma's guilt eats away at the sides of her stomach. Poor Ruby looks like shit and she can't imagine the other woman wouldn't rather be in bed than babysitting Emma.

The goodbye is short and lacks the effervescence of their previous exchange. Emma wishes she understood what was going on. It's almost like watching a foreign movie without subtitles. No matter how hard Emma strains to listen nothing makes sense. _Fuck this_. She thinks feeling defeated as she makes her way up to her room.

Only a few minutes after taking off her boots and deciding on a hot shower, Emma's dinner arrives earlier and even more extravagant than usual. Emma turns it away despite the insistence of the very nice gentlemen who has been bringing her dinner every evening.

An hour later the bellman appears at her door ready to bring down her things. Emma has every intention of leaving behind the suitcases packed with the things Regina gave her, but the bellman pretends not to speak English and takes her bags anyway. No matter, Emma will leave them at the hotel in New Orleans. She doesn't need any of Regina's gifts. Emma is happy to be back in her own clothes. Worn as they are at least they are hers, and she doesn't owe anyone a damn thing for them. Her red leather jacket clings to her like a shadow.

"It was wonderful having you." The clerk at the front desk smiles as Emma approaches.

"How much do I owe you?" Emma smiles weakly as she pulls her wallet out from her skinny jeans.

"Oh no," The woman jumps up waving her hands. "That has been taken care of, and I have this for you." She continues pulling a thick envelope out from under the desk. Emma tries to pretend she isn't relieved that she doesn't have to pay for the room. She can't even imagine how many dirt bags she would need to haul in to cover the expense.

"Thanks," Emma responds automatically as she takes the envelope from the clerk.

"The car will be here for you shortly." The clerk informs.

"Thanks," Emma repeats before meandering over to the lavish sitting area near the hotel entrance. Emma has a seat on a sofa fit for royalty and begins to open the small parcel. Emma's eyes nearly pop out of her skull when she gets a load of the stack of neatly arranged hundred dollar bills. Emma's instinct is to close the envelope and look around the room to see if anyone is watching her. She would never hold this amount of cash in public. She can feel the heat from the huge neon sign over her head that screams: MUG ME!

After several minutes, and ensuring no one is paying attention to her, Emma takes another peek. "_Jesus_." She whispers in disbelief. There have to be at least ten thousand dollars in the envelope. Emma's palms start sweating and her heart pounds in her chest. She doesn't know whether to laugh or panic. This, in addition to the money she will get for returning Aloro to the police, will leave Emma with more money than she has made in the last three years combined.

_I have to give it back_, she thinks as the anxiety builds in her chest. _I haven't even done anything but eat and sightsee_. Emma acknowledges. _But this is enough to pay half a year's mortgage_. Emma's mind turns to her dad and her moral compass starts to waver.

As Emma ruminates on her options, she opens the envelope once more and pulls out the folded white paper at the front. The letter is typed up on the hotel's letterhead and bares Regina's stamped signature at the bottom. It's a general thank-you-for-your-services letter, which only stokes Emma's irritation and damages her ego. Emma jams the thick envelope into her jacket. She is going to keep the money, but she will donate part of it to the youth shelter near her apartment. That sets her conscience at ease, but her self-esteem remains slightly battered. _Whatever, her loss_. Emma tells herself but doesn't quite believe it just yet.

"Madame Swan," The doorman calls as he reaches for Emma's luggage. "Your car is here." He continues and Emma forces herself out of her own head.

Emma follows him out of the hotel, this time armed with a tip, but stops short of the long black limo.

"This is for me?" She asks in the absence of her regular car and driver.

The bellman nods and refuses to take Emma's tip after he loads the bags into the trunk. Emma doesn't fight it, and instead offers him her sincere thanks. The driver opens the rear passenger door and Emma gives the hotel one last look. It really has been a once in a lifetime experience. One Emma knows she is unlikely to ever repeat. A strange longing sneaks into her eyes and she knows it's not about Paris at all. A deep sigh and another smile to the kind staff and Emma slides into the backseat.

As soon as she enters the car Emma goes white as a ghost and her heart plummets to her stomach.

"Good evening Miss Swan." Regina coos from the opposite side of the limo. Emma is utterly speechless. She just stares at Regina as if trying to distinguish between fantasy and reality. Regina's long smooth legs are crossed in front of her. The deep plum colored wrap around dress extenuates her complexion and highlights her matching plum lips.

Emma swallows hard to bring moisture back to her mouth.

"Hello." She responds after a beat trying to sound nonchalant, but it's too late. She's already given away her hand.

"Everything alright?" Regina asks while leaning back in her seat exuding her ever-present confidence.

"Yeah," Emma hesitates. The money in her jacket is burning a hole through her skin and making it impossible to sit still. "Listen, I can't accept this." Emma says yanking the envelope out and returning it to its rightful owner. "I didn't do anything to earn it. As it is I am already in your debt." Emma continues thinking about the expense of the hotel and private chauffer for several days, not to mention the food and New Orleans. "I'm not even sure why I'm here. I could have just picked Aloro up at the airport in New Orleans, or New York or wherever else." She continues honestly already feeling the weight lift off her shoulders.

"Please," Regina says leaning forward and placing her hand over Emma's. The contact sends a thousand watts of electricity coursing through Emma's body. She doesn't want Regina to have this effect on her, but that doesn't stop her cheeks from reddening. "I know that perhaps this was not what you expected," Regina continues in reference to more than just the trip. "But I would really appreciate it if you allow me to compensate you for your time." Regina's honey eyes flash up at Emma rendering her helpless. Emma clings on desperately to her righteous anger, but it's a losing battle. The aggravation leaks out of her gut like air from a pierced balloon.

_How does she do that?_ Emma thinks sliding back in defeat. Regina makes her feel as if taking the money will be like doing her some huge favor. _Fuck her powers of persuasion_. Emma thinks as she sets the envelope down in the empty seat next to her. She has half a mind to pretend to forget it when she steps out of the car.

"Thank you." Regina offers genuinely, but Emma looks away without a word. Her sea green gaze trained on the heavily tinted window.

Regina studies Emma quietly. She is so unlike anyone Regina has ever met, and for someone who has lived as long as Regina has, that's really saying something. _Maybe Sidney was right_, She thinks recalling her conversation with him earlier this evening.

_"Have you lost all sense of yourself?" Sidney asked his Queen with anger dancing in his dark eyes. "Have you forgotten who you are?" He continued full of indignant fire. _

_"No Sidney, I have most certainly not forgotten, but it seems that you have." Regina bared her teeth in response to remind him of his place. That had calmed him, but only on the surface. She knew him well enough to know what lurked in his slowly beating heart. _

_"All I'm trying to say is that this is completely beneath you." Sidney's tone sounded calmer than before, but Regina could still sense the insolence in his words. "How will it look? The Queen playing escort to some insignificant woman?" Sidney almost choked on his own disgust, but Regina was never one to burden herself with the perceptions of others. _

_"I am going to accompany her and that is all I will hear on the matter." Regina only told him of her plan so that he could attend to things in her absence. She does not need to justify herself to him or anyone else. He wouldn't understand even if she did try to explain. She and Sidney have always had very disparate views of the world and its inhabitants. _

_"At least take Adrian and Nicholas with you." Sidney implored after a long pause to steady himself. "It's not safe Regina." He reminded her as if she could possibly forget the risks for even a moment. _

_Regina had grinned then. For all his blustering Sidney was only ever really concerned for her safety. _

_"Fine." She said preparing to make her exit, but walking toward Sidney first. Her hand cupped the hard line of his jaw. "But they can follow in a separate car. And they are not to interrupt me for any reason." They were her last words on the issue, and her light kiss to Sidney's cheek signaled as much. _

_"I just don't like the effect this girl is having on you." He admitted while pressing his face against Regina's hand. _

It is those final words that linger in Regina's mind and make her question her judgment. Something about Emma does make her feel a trifle reckless, but she also brings out something else in her. Something that has lain dormant for an awfully long time. And then there is the physically attraction. The gravitational pull of her lips. The intoxicating perfume of her skin. Regina is not ready to say goodbye just yet.

Regina watches as Emma slowly and surreptitiously pushes the envelope full of cash toward the space between the seat and the backrest. _She has no intention of accepting the money, but she knows arguing with me will be for naught. Curious._ Regina has learned that people never turn down money. Not people with debt like Emma's anyway. They may feign refusal, but they are empty gestures. Whether for appearances or their own ego it makes no difference. But Emma is not feigning. If she were, she wouldn't be trying to conceal her actions.

"I must apologize to you for the other night." Regina says unexpectedly. Her silky voice causing Emma to halt her attempts at covertly shoving the money between the seat cushions.

"It's fine." Emma answers reflexively.

"No." Regina says leaning forward in her seat. The swell of her cleavage exposed. Emma forces her eyes away from Regina's skin and onto her gleaming amber eyes. "My behavior was rude and unacceptable." The taste of Emma's body returns to Regina's mouth like a memory and she shifts her weight to stifle the arousal. "Would you allow me to make it up to you?" Regina asks with honey-coated words.

"I don't know." Emma mutters, her body already floating helplessly toward Regina's dark lips.

"I will still get you to the airport tonight if you wish." Regina addresses the concern Emma has yet to raise. _Maybe she did get my messages,_ Emma deduces_. _"I would like the opportunity to show you something rather special." Regina moves as gracefully as a sprinting gazelle. Her body is lithe and purposeful as she crosses the small space to take a seat next to Emma. By the time Regina has moved into the small space at her side, Emma has lost the desperate desire to leave Paris.

"What like a date?" Emma means to sound sarcastic, but instead her words are a whisper laced with hope as she unconsciously moves closer to Regina so their legs are touching.

Regina stares deep into the blue-green pools of Emma's eyes. A smile creeps up slowly on the side of her mouth exposing only a hint of her perfect white teeth. Her gaze slips over Emma's glossy lips before responding.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I suppose I am asking you on a date." She answers before resting her hand against Emma's face and pressing her lips against her mouth. Emma's heart pounds wildly in her chest.

"Okay," Emma sighs into Regina's kiss. How could she possibly say no to that? Even without knowing much about her, Emma can sense Regina is not the kind of woman to do _this_ often. _This is more than sex._

Regina's eyes shine like a child on Christmas morning. She takes the cell phone out of her pocket and presses a few numbers. In a moment Emma hears the driver's cell phone ring behind the black privacy glass. Regina speaks in French and the conversation lasts less than a minute.

But a minute is too long to be without Regina's lips on hers, and as soon as Regina hangs up, Emma pulls her into an intensely passionate kiss. She has already forgiven the night at the pool and is almost ready to forget about the seemingly pointless trip to France.

Emma can't imagine what a date with Regina Mills will be like, but she is sure it will be a night she never forgets.

* * *

**A/N: Of course Regina did a thorough background check on Emma! So nosey. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and following – it makes me very happy! I think my favorite chapter is coming up next! Happy belated Valentine's Day! **


	5. Chapter 5

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_Don't make me your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Girl, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away._

"Dark Horse" By Katy Perry

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Five**

The evening air is crisp but pleasant as Regina steps out of the sleek black limousine and turns to take Emma's hand. She holds the tips of Emma's fingers ever so lightly as she helps her out of the car. The anonymity of a foreign country lets Emma drop her guard and enjoy the moment. It's like a living a vivid dream. _Or fantasy_. The skin-to-skin contact is as exhilarating as if they'd never touched before. As if only a few nights ago they hadn't been entwined in each other, or they hadn't just been kissing passionately in the back of the car. Emma grins despite herself.

Once out of the car, Emma takes in her surroundings. The impending emergence of spring charges the air with promises of color in the place of nascent flower bulbs and burgeoning light green foliage. It's as though they are witnessing Mother Nature awaken from her winter nap. It's all hope and new beginnings. The buzz of adventure quickens Emma's pulse and forces another smile to pull at the edge of her lips.

"Where are we?" Emma finally asks when she doesn't know what to make of the vacant old space before her.

"You'll see." Regina responds with a playful grin. She glances at Emma through her peripheral vision. Regina can't help but notice Emma is wearing the same outfit she met her in. The crimson leather bounces off her fair completion in a not entirely unflattering way, but Regina can see the material is not nearly as fine as the garments she chose for her. The garments Emma has elected not to wear. Regina smirks internally. She fights the urge to just drop the theatrics and take her to a more private venue. In an instant Regina is reliving the pleasure of Emma's lips, the softness of her skin and the warmth of her flesh. She longs to make Emma's body writhe and shudder in ecstasy.

"I didn't know the life of a hotelier was so dangerous." Emma comments as she notices the two guards that were on the private jet pull up in a black town car with dark tinted windows.

Regina abandons the reverie of her imagination to look over her shoulder.

"Are they always with you?" Emma inquires more directly while tilting her head in the direction of Regina's ever-present security entourage.

"One can never be too careful." Regina offers without much thought, her mind still returning from imaginary sex with Emma.

"But seriously," Emma continues through her waning smile. "Do you get a lot of death threats or something?" Her sea green eyes dart around in an effort to detect the presence of anything unusual. More unusual than them standing near an empty amphitheater without any apparent purpose anyway.

"Not to worry my dear, we are perfectly safe." Regina says missing the root of Emma's concern. Emma is not really worried about the here and now as much as she's trying to make sense of the new world she's been thrust into. Even if it is only temporary, Emma likes to be generally aware of her surroundings. It's that instinct that has kept her safe and alive all these years.

"I promise no harm will ever come to you while you're with me." Regina adds, her hand grazing Emma's chin to show her sincerity. It's a promise Regina doesn't know if she can keep, but that doesn't stop her from swearing to it. She can't help the overwhelming urge to protect Emma. Not that Regina sees her as frail, quite the contrary. Regina can see it in the hard edges of Emma's face, and in the way she carries herself. Emma has likely never had the privilege of being cared for – at least not in the recent past. No, Emma has never been taken care of. Not really. It's one thing they have in common. The background check revealed another thing they have in common. Emma is a fixer. A problem solver. She pays her father's bills and makes sure his life is in order, while taking care of her own obligations with whatever is left. Given her history of late payments and near bankruptcy, the leftovers are often meager. It's no surprise then that Emma would be lured across the Atlantic with the hopes of making enough money to buy herself some breathing room. Regina struggles with a hint of guilt. She hadn't expected to develop feelings of any sort when she offered Emma the job in New Orleans. All she wanted to do was remedy the issue with Aloro and perhaps have a little consensual fun with Emma, but now things are beginning to feel complicated.

Emma's scrunched up eyebrows give away her skepticism at Regina's extreme guarantee. Although as tonight is their final night together, Emma doesn't expect the promise is quite as extravagant as it first appears. She also doesn't miss that Regina dodged her question as to why she needs a full security detail along when she goes out, but she lets it go. Emma doubts Regina is going to give her a straight answer no matter how she poses the question.

"Ready?" Regina asks trying to draw Emma's focus away from her guards.

"Sure." Emma responds while still eyeing the new environment. There appears to be only one entrance to the sunken in seating of the open-air amphitheater. While some buildings line the horizon, they are obstructed from view by the dozens of black poplar trees facing the circular stone benches carved into the ground. Even in the closing winter days, the trees hide the amphitheater from sight. If Regina hadn't walked them in, Emma could have passed right by this place and not noticed it. The canopy of bare branches keeps most of the wind out, so when they continue down three steps and take a seat just two rows back from the makeshift stage in the middle of the semi-circle, they can't feel the cool air hardly at all.

Emma follows Regina's lead and sits down, but as she looks around the empty space, she can't help wondering what the hell Regina has planned. The only other people present are Regina's guards stationed at the entrance with their backs to the pair. Emma wonders when this place was built. She can sense its advanced age, just like everything else she has seen in Paris, and is curious about its history and original purpose. Emma opens her mouth to ask the silent woman on her left, but in the same moment a creaking sound brings Emma's attention to the tiny wooden stage.

Four gorgeous women dressed in black leather and lace cross the small stage each holding a dark metal folding chair already open. Emma watches in rapt curiosity as each one sets down her chair and then takes a seat. They move almost as a unit when they place dark wooden string instruments in the ready position. The juxtaposition of the modern attire and antique instruments is striking.

"What if I had said no?" Emma asks suddenly with a slightly raised eyebrow. This obviously took more than a moment's planning, and she's not sure how she feels about Regina's confidence that Emma would accept her invitation.

Regina turns her head toward Emma, her amber eyes bright despite the low light provided by the scattered lanterns. Regina studies Emma's face before answering. She takes in every line and curve as if memorizing her form.

"I suppose I would have come here to drown in my sorrow." Regina whispers while leaning in close to Emma's ear. Her warm breath tickling Emma's skin. "But I'm glad you agreed to accompany me." Regina says softly taking in Emma's sweet scent.

"Well, you're welcome." Emma croaks. She both loves and hates Regina's effect on her. The change from her usual dating life is exciting, but she hates how Regina can defuse her misgivings so easily. _It's the last night_. Emma reminds herself as her eyes slip closed reflexively when Regina's lips press against her neck. The heat of Regina's mouth immediately reignites the fire she started when they were in the limousine. Emma would normally be embarrassed that they have an audience, but in that moment she can't seem to care. Her desire for Regina is intense and as yet woefully unsated.

"Have you ever heard Schubert's string quartet Number Fourteen in D minor?" Regina asks softly when she pulls herself away from Emma's nape.

Emma shakes her head. She's never really had time to delve into the arts or become particularly cultured, but she finds that broadening her horizons is surprisingly exciting.

Regina gives a small nod to the women on stage. The violins start first and are quickly joined by the viola and the cello. The sound explodes into the quiet evening and Emma flinches in slight alarm. She didn't anticipate that so much sound could come out of acoustic instruments.

"It's also known as 'Death and the Maiden.'" Regina leans forward so Emma can hear her while she speaks quietly over the music.

_That's macabre_, Emma thinks but doesn't say anything. The melody is already drawing her in. Who knew so much emotion could be conveyed so quickly and without words. Emma can hear the sadness in the notes despite a lack of context.

Emma watches silently but with wide eyes as the violinist's light brown hair moves wildly as she plays her instrument with unabashed passion. Her entire body engaged in the playing. Emma's heart races with the fervent climb to crescendo. The violinist in the first chair stands, unable to contain the force of her body as she draws her bow over the strings. Emma gasps as the notes wash over her like a crushing waterfall. Just when Emma is sure she can't breathe from the raw emotion, the woman takes a seat as the quartet begins playing so softly it's difficult to hear. Emma's chest is practically heaving as she leans forward to drown in the music.

"Now we are coming to the second movement." Regina explains quietly. Her dark eyes watching Emma intently. She can feel the younger woman's excitement like a thumping current radiating off her body. Regina is surprised to find her own heart moving faster than usual. She isn't entirely sure that it's possible despite the fact that her heartbeat has indeed quickened.

Emma relaxes when the music softens like a melancholy sigh. She can feel the grief now. The sorrowful lament. Emma doesn't notice her hand fall to the side and clutch Regina's fingers effortlessly entangling them in hers.

Regina freezes. She is taken aback by Emma's hand in hers. It feels more intimate than their previous physical exchanges, and it's almost too much for her to take. It's hard for the typically hardened matriarch to make herself so vulnerable. So exposed. _But risk can have it's rewards_, she tells herself. Regina can't recall ever having held someone's hand like this before. Their fingers interlaced and gripping to each other tightly. It is both terrifying and exhilarating. Regina finds herself relaxing into the moment regardless of the tension threatening to build in her chest.

The quartet begins the second movement in earnest, and Regina manages to speak once more.

"This is why this peace is known as Death and The Maiden." Regina whispers, her voice hoarse as she speaks quietly. Emma leans over to Regina in order to listen more carefully. Emma's body presses against Regina's chest as she talks directly into Emma's ear. Regina's eyes close as she allows the music to flow through her. Regina is instantly transported to a Nineteenth Century salon in Vienna as the sounds swirl around her body and leak in through her pores.

"The first movement was The Maiden. She was asking death to pass her over. To let her live because life is so sweet and she is still so young." Regina whispers noticing Emma's grip tighten as she watches the women on the stage pour themselves into the second movement. "This is Death's reply." Regina continues, color rushing to her face as she translates the poem in her head. "'Give me your hand, you lovely, tender creature. I am a friend and have not come to punish.' Death assures her. 'Be of good courage. I am not cruel. You shall sleep softly in my arms.' Death promises and The Maiden resigns herself to her fate." The music softens to convey The Maiden's decision to go quietly and Emma can feel her heart break for the girl as she is ushered away by the Grim Reaper. The strings play gentle long notes and Emma can feel the life leave The Maiden. The tears well up in Emma's eyes without her consent.

"Now in the third." Regina speaks in the silence and suddenly the music moves quickly again. Emma nearly jumps out of her skin when the musicians begin to play with renewed gusto. "Death is a demon fiddler, perhaps gleeful that he was able to take The Maiden so easily." Regina smiles against Emma's warming cheek. Emma doesn't know how to feel about Death's easy victory. It makes her almost irrationally angry. The minutes pass without words as Emma listens to the story unfold. She watches the cellist bare down, her fingers flying over the strings as she plays. Regina's reassuring touch pushes away the anger until Emma accepts the girl's fate as well.

"Close your eyes." Regina instructs and Emma obliges. "You can hear it better this way." Regina explains, her lips moving lightly over the shell of Emma's ear and fluttering down to her external jugular vein. Emma's blood is pumping fast as emotions course through her. Regina presses her mouth harder against the sensitive spot causing Emma to inhale sharply. Emma's eyes shut more tightly as she concentrates on Regina's inexorable mouth. The music continues to play into the fourth movement, but Emma can hardly hear it now. Everything is Regina.

Emma's fingers are numb when Regina finally releases her hand. Time fades away and nothing exists but this moment. Regina's body is light, but the stone bench on Emma's back is unforgiving as Regina presses her into it. Regina parts Emma's thighs and settles her hips between them. She balances herself easily over Emma despite the meager space she has to maneuver.

The quartet plays forcefully as the piece commences its end. The melody is inside of Emma pushing the blood through her arteries and Regina's mouth is the instrument extracting the notes.

Emma's short unpolished nails dig into Regina's back as she grinds against her to the fevered tempo of the strings. She can feel Regina pushing against her as if they weren't completely clothed. Through Emma's clenched jaw come strained moans as each roll of Regina's hips causes the seam of her skinny jeans to rub against her hardening clit.

When Regina's lips finally find hers, Emma is sure she is going to explode. The music is gone and Emma forces her eyes open. The stage is completely empty, as is the rest of the amphitheater. Emma's eyes turn to the other side of the space. The guards are still at the entrance where they stand motionless with their backs to the stage. Emma is almost sure they haven't moved a muscle all evening. Not even a shift in weight. Emma closes her eyes once more and pushes her tongue into Regina's warm and waiting mouth.

Regina's palm lies flat on the stone next to Emma's head as her right hand moves over Emma's chest. Emma would make a joke about Regina having done the Demi Moore GI Jane training regimen in order to be able to execute this position, but her mind is only working on the most rudimentary level. Her brain is almost too stimulated as the running triplets from the fourth movement circle like ghosts in the background.

The night air on Emma's exposed torso causes a bevy of goose bumps to appear over her skin. Regina's lips remain insistent as they devour Emma's mouth and her fingers leave a blazing trail down Emma's pelvis.

_Oh!_ Regina thinks in genuine surprise when she discovers Emma isn't wearing any underwear. The shock only lasts a second until her fingers are coated with Emma's arousal.

"_Fuck,_" Emma groans as she tilts her hips to coax Regina's hand into traveling lower. Regina can't resist the invitation. Her middle and index glide over Emma's swollen clit, pressing down as they go, and continue down her slit until they reach Emma's soaking entrance. The tips of Regina's fingers tease the sensitive wet skin until Emma's cheeks are flushed and she is writhing with need.

Regina is too distracted watching Emma squirm in pleasure to notice Emma's hand pushing up her skirt. It is only when she feels Emma's warm palm on her bare thigh that Regina becomes aware of it. By then it is too late for Regina to quell her desire. She wants to feel Emma inside of her. Risks be damned.

Emma gasps when she finds the thin silky material of Regina's La Perla panties are soaked. Until this moment Emma hasn't been completely convinced that their desire is on the same level, but now she knows and it makes her impending orgasm surge inside of her.

Regina breaks their kiss and rests her forehead against Emma's shoulder. Regina forces her mind to focus and keep control over her body. Her fangs are ready to spring forth and slice through the soft supple skin of Emma's neck. It would be so easy and extremely satisfying, but she hasn't bitten anyone without consent in centuries and she's certainly not going to take that up again now.

"_God . . . Regina_," Emma moans before biting down on her bottom lip to keep quiet. Regina's guards may not be watching, but she doesn't want to provide them with the soundtrack.

It's her name uttered in a wanton whisper that breaks Regina's will. Her canines extend into lethal points while her pupils explode extinguishing any hint of brown from her eyes. Emma's fingers find the place that drives Regina insane without much effort at all and Regina counters by plunging both fingers deep inside of Emma pushing until her knuckles keep her from going any further.

Emma opens her mouth as if to scream from the top of her lungs, but she can produce no sound. Regina's fingers curl inside of Emma while her palm presses against Emma's clit. All the while Regina keeps her lips pressed together tightly and her forehead buried against Emma's neck.

Their ministrations take on a similar frantic rhythm until Emma's body begins to tremble.

"_Oh Fuck_," Emma shrieks silently. It's nearly impossible to keep her fingers moving in a circular motion over Regina's clit as she comes, but Emma manages well enough so that Regina's body stiffens and she braces for her impending climax.

Emma rides the wave of another orgasm blissfully unaware of Regina's struggle for control over herself. As Regina's pleasure mounts, it becomes more difficult to ignore her desire. Biting into Emma right now would be as close to nirvana as Regina is ever going to get. Emma is tightening and pulsating around her fingers as Regina's orgasm threatens to erupt from her body, and the warm explosion in her mouth will put her over the edge.

_Even I'm not strong enough for this_, Regina decides biting down with all her force as she comes hard all over Emma's hand. The blood floods Regina's mouth, but it has an acrid sting.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Emma asks with sudden concern. Her hands, still trembling, fly up to hold Regina's face.

"Just bit my tongue I suppose." Regina tried to smiles while wincing from the pain in her mouth.

"That must have been one hell of a bite!" Emma's wipes away the red substance flowing from the corner of Regina's mouth.

_You have no idea_, Regina thinks as the inside of her cheek throbs. It only takes a few moments for Regina to begin to heal. In less than a minute the bleeding has already stopped, but the moment is ruined.

"I promised to get you to the airport tonight." Regina says climbing off of Emma and straightening out her dress. She hopes Emma will decide to stay another day, but doesn't let herself think about why.

"Yeah, I guess it's already gotten late." Emma zips up her pants and stands. Her back immediately screams in pain when she does, but she conceals her discomfort. "Thank you for this." Emma adds before they leave the stone steps. "I've never experienced anything like it." She says in regard to more than just the live performance.

"It has been my distinct pleasure." Regina says with a smile. If she didn't have blood on her lips she would lean in and give Emma a deep and lingering kiss right now, but she can't imagine Emma would find such a thing anything short of repulsive.

Before they can exit the amphitheater completely, Emma pulls Regina by the hand turning her around and into her arms. Emma lays a chaste closed mouth kiss on Regina's lips before walking out in front of her and toward the limo.

The kiss catches Regina completely off guard and leaves her dazed. For a moment she wonders if Emma knows her true nature. _Impossible_, Regina decides before following her into the car.

* * *

"I have a proposition for you," Regina says abruptly as they near the airport.

Emma turns to the woman whose hand she's been happily holding in silence as the Parisian landscape passes in the window. Emma's thoughts had been a thousand miles away before Regina's velvet voice called her back to Earth.

"Oh yeah?" Emma laughs nervously. "And what's that Don Corleone?" She asks only somewhat sarcastically.

"Come work with me." Regina continues choosing to ignore Emma's accusation that she is the head of an organized crime family.

"ME?!" Emma exclaims in evident shock. "You don't need me." She continues as adrenaline builds in her body. "I'm sure you have like a million employees." She adds nervously.

"I do not have _a million_ employees." Regina corrects and her imitation of Emma's voice makes them both laugh just enough to alleviate the strange tension between them. "I wouldn't necessarily have to be your employer, you could be a private contractor. I would be your client." Regina doesn't want the conflicts that will inevitably arise if she's Emma's superior, but she wants to spend more time with her. There is so much more to discover, and if she lets her go now, she may never see her again. Not without a significant amount of maneuvering anyway.

"My client? For what?" Emma doesn't understand what Regina is asking of her.

"Well you _are_ adept at finding people, that talent could be easily adapted to function as a private investigator." Regina keeps her cool exterior, but inside her stomach twists with anxiety. There is another thing she hasn't felt in a long time.

"I don't know. . ." Emma's voice trails off. It's hard to think in Regina's presence. Her deep brown eyes make her want to say yes and never look back, but she has a life and responsibilities. She can't just blow that off.

Regina inches forward in her seat as the car comes to a halt inside her private hanger.

"You know the pay will be excellent." Regina promises as if Emma had any doubt. "I really need someone I can trust." She adds honestly.

"How do you know you can trust me?" Emma's eyes search Regina for more than she's saying.

"Because you don't want my money." Regina replies simply.

Emma is stunned by Regina's candor, but she questions how true that is. She did take the fancy hotel rooms and other benefits she didn't earn. Even the money she is going to receive for Aloro feels ill gotten.

"Let me think about it." Emma says after a beat. "I have to go home and check on my father. What are your terms?" She asks as an afterthought.

"Whatever you want. They are your services I will be retaining. You decide whether you can accept a given job or not. The only thing I ask is that you keep our business strictly confidential." Regina knows when she's won. Emma's eyes said yes several minutes ago. Regina keeps her countenance serious and unassuming while she watches Emma catch up with the realization that she's already hooked.

"Let me think about it and I'll call you in a couple of days." Emma says unwilling to make a commitment in the heat of the moment. Her life has been a whirlwind and she needs some distance in order to make the right choice. As exciting and enthralling as Regina is, she knows there is far more than meets the eye with her. The ever-present security guards. . . the days without a word from her. . . Emma can see the secrets blanketing every facet of Regina's life. She doesn't want to make a decision out of lust of financial desperation. "And here," Emma says pulling the envelope of cash out from between the seat cushions. "You have to take this back." She places the packet in Regina's hands and is instantly divested from most of her guilt.

Regina fights the urge to insist that Emma take the money, and instead accepts the envelope with a dignified "very well."

"When you've made a decision, call me." Regina says softly. She pulls out a black business card with small dark numbers printed in the lower right-hand corner. There is no other mark on the heavy stock card. No name or logo. "That's my private line." Regina clarifies.

"Okay then, I will." Emma says with a crooked smile.

* * *

The goodbye between Emma and Regina is surprisingly awkward for people who have already had sex twice. Emma means to ask Regina why she isn't returning to the states, but in the heat of the moment she forgets. She also forgets to tell Regina to take back the clothes she bought her until someone carries her suitcase on the plane for her, but by that time Regina and the black limo are gone.

Emma checks in with Aloro, who is sitting next to one of Regina's men in black, but at least this time he isn't wedged between two of them. He still seems eager to return to New York and face the legal consequences of his crimes and for having absconded to France.

Angel Eyes and Blonde Bombshell are as pleasant as they were the last time Emma saw them, but she can't help noticing their increased whispering and how they stare at her with open curiosity as if she were somehow different than she was less than a week ago.

Angel Eyes comes over when Emma is almost asleep on the sofa and informs her that she is allowed to use Regina's private room. The way he says it makes it clear that this is quite the honor. Emma wants to refuse, but she is so exhausted that sleep in a bed sounds a lot better than napping on and on off on the couch.

Emma is asleep before her head hits the pillow. The bed is as comfortable as anything Emma has experienced before, she only wishes the sheets smelled of Regina.

"You did what?!" Emma shrikes keeping the expletives glued to the roof of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I only did as I was asked." The porter from Noctis New Orleans is about ready to faint from stress.

"This is _NOT_ my car!" Emma screams at the top of her lungs not caring about who hears her.

"Miss Swan, lovely to have you back." Mr. Williams comes out of the hotel completely unsurprised that Emma is causing an uproar. He knew this was going to be a bad idea, but no one ever listens to him.

"I don't need your sarcasm – where is my car?!" She asks through gritted teeth. The last thing she expected when she asked the valet to lead her to her classic yellow Volkswagen was for him to bring her a brand new black Mercedes-Benz. "Where are my things!?" She continues thinking about all the crap she had in her tiny trunk.

"I can assure you that your things were all safely transferred and handled with the upmost care." Mr. Williams continues calmly despite the throbbing in his head.

"Oh you can assure me?! You are an accessory to vehicle theft. That is a _FELONY_ sir! All of you are accomplices and conspirators!" Emma screams so loudly it sends a flock of birds flying out of a nearby magnolia tree.

"Miss Swan please calm-"

"If you tell me to calm down I will rip out your throat I swear!" Emma is practically foaming at the mouth. She has never felt more violated in her life. How could Regina think that this was a good idea? Why would she do this to her. "Where is my car?" Emma demands for the tenth time.

"If you give me some time, I'm sure I can recover it." Heavy beads of sweat form at Mr. William's temples before rolling down his face. For a moment Emma isn't sure if it is perspiration or tears.

"Recover?! So. . . what? You fucking sold it!?" Emma is sure she is about to have an aneurism from her sky rocketing blood pressure.

The hotel manager and various employees all try to settle Emma down while evading her questions about the car. The moment Williams suggests that she stay in the hotel while they sort it all out is the moment Emma can't take it anymore. She was so sure she had been clear with Regina before she left about this kind of shit. The betrayal is too devastating.

"Do me a favor," Emma says pulling her things out of the one huge bag in the trunk of the Benz. "You call your boss and you tell her to take this car and shove it right up her pompous ass!" Emma dials a cab while Mr. Williams look about ready to puke. _How am I going to tell Ms. Mills what has happened here_? He thinks while simultaneously preparing to find alternate employment and maybe a new identity.

"And tell her to stick this up there right along with it!" Emma pushes the suitcases filled with new clothes at the luxury sedan.

When the taxi arrives within minutes after being called, Emma instructs Aloro to get in. The man is so terrified of the rampaging maniac Emma has become that he doesn't hesitate to do as she says.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it." Marie comments as she stands next to the manager and watches Emma's taxi disappear into traffic.

_You think I didn't fucking know this was going to happen? What choice did I have? Have you tried saying no to Regina Mills? _Mr. Williams glares at Marie as he rages internally. He turns in a huff muttering to himself. Marie would probably have said no and averted this disaster. Now he has the unenviable task of calling Ms. Mills' office and informing them of Emma's reaction to her _gift_.

Emma is fuming the entire ride to the airport, and she is still pissed when they touch down in New York where officers are ready and waiting to accept Aloro into their custody. She calls her father from the airport to explain that she had car trouble but will be taking the train to see him in the next couple of days. She doesn't tell him what's going on despite his questions. In truth Emma doesn't know how to even begin to explain it._  
_

The rage continues pumping through Emma's veins long after she makes it to her apartment, and only starts to subside after her fifth Brooklyn Winter Ale.

* * *

"Yes, thank you for calling." Regina says through tight lips before putting down the phone in her office.

"What is it?" Sidney asks looking up from his computer screen.

"Please call and have them ready the jet. I have to go to New York. Now." Regina responds with a grim expression and an uneasiness churning in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm by no means a music expert, so please forgive me if I misused any terms! **


	6. Chapter 6

_And I was struggling to get in_

_Left waiting outside your door_

_I was sure_

_You'd give me more_

_No need to come to me_

_When I can make it all the way to you_

_You made it clear_

_You weren't near_

_Near enough for me_

_Heart skipped a beat_

_And when I caught it you were out of reach_

_But I'm sure, I'm sure_

_You've heard it before_

"Heart Skipped a Beat" - _The XX_

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Six**

The late afternoon is as ugly as the morning was and equally as depressing. Emma blames the gross and rainy close-of-winter day for her sour mood, but in her gut she knows better. Emma stands from her small round dining table with the paperwork to finalize Aloro's case.

Emma's fingers tighten around the manila folder as she hesitates to take it downtown for filing.

_Tomorrow_._Tomorrow I'll do it and one part of this will be over._ Tonight she will call Regina and deal with the car situation. The thought of her bug being taken, and probably sold, without her consent stokes the flames of Emma's anger and frustration.

"Ugh," Emma huffs to herself as she tosses the envelope on her kitchen counter. The stack of papers, neatly ordered inside the light brown package, seems to be glaring at her. Her conscience urges her to get this over with. After an ill-fated staring contest with an envelope, Emma glances at her watch. She can make it into the city if she hurries, but it's a pain in the ass to get downtown from her Brooklyn apartment during rush hour. _Fuck it,_she decides grabbing the envelope and preparing to jog to the subway. On her way back she will call Regina and settle the car thing too. Emma starts a fictional conversation with Regina in her head as she pulls on her boots. By the time her thick scarf is covering her mouth and her parka is zipped up, Emma has threatened to sue and prosecute Regina along with her entire hotel staff.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma shrieks in angry surprise. The last thing she expected to find when she opened her door was a very polished Regina Mills standing in her shitty doorway.

"Good evening Miss Swan," Regina responds to Emma's nonexistent greeting. "I came to apologize in person, and to correct the grievous error I committed." Regina continues in Emma's silence. Her words are slow and heartfelt. They leave Emma completely disarmed and rather speechless. "My actions were completely out of line and insensitive to your feelings." Regina's perfectly sculpted eyebrows knit together as evidence of her sincerity.

"Yeah you really fucked up." Emma finally speaks after regaining her nerve. "You had no right to change _my car_ Regina." She continues through gritted teeth. Even Regina's gorgeous face is not enough to assuage her anger about the bug.

"I'm very sorry. I had meant it as a pleasant surprise. A bonus that I put together before our final evening in Paris. I should never have taken such a liberty." Regina continues from her place in the hallway that reeks of cat urine and other equally delightful aromas.

"This isn't a neighborhood someone like you she be strolling around alone." Emma says crossing her arms over her chest despite the puffiness of her winter coat. Emma doesn't mind her five-story Flatbush walk up. It's rent controlled and she _had_ been able to keep her car in the empty lot across the street. When she had a car that is. "Where is _The Get Along Gang_?" She asks inquiring about Regina's ever-present bodyguards.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Miss Swan. But thank you for your concern." Regina can't help but smirk a little. It's amusing to envision a mugger's reaction to her fangs.

"You took the '_liberty_' of selling my car you might as well call me Emma once and for all." Emma rolls her eyes at Regina's absurd formality, which at this point is way passed ridiculous.

"Will you forgive me Emma?" Regina asks so softly it's almost impossible to hear her over the music playing down the hall.

"I don't know Regina." Emma's response takes them both by surprise. "That was really beyond-"

"I understand." For the first time in a long time Regina doubts in her ability to talk her way out of a problem. She gives Emma a small curt nod before beginning to turn on her heels.

"I mean what did you think I was going to do?" Emma asks before Regina can make her move to leave. "Did you think I would be grateful that you swooped in and rescued me from an old car? Do I seem like the kind of person that would drive something like that even if I could afford it?" Emma's voice is steady despite her frustration. She just can't wrap her head around Regina's audacity. The more she thinks about it the less sense it makes.

"As I said," Regina begins in a humble tone. "I thought it only as a bonus. Although I acted hastily and should have first asked for your permission, my intention was only to provide you with a means of transportation that was more . . . reliable." Regina finishes after searching for the right word.

Emma narrows her eyes at Regina.

"Well I'm sorry that we all can't be chauffeured around town in limousines and private jets!" Emma snaps after deciding Regina has insulted her car.

Several neighbors open their front doors in response to Emma's shouting. One elderly woman begins grumbling in what Regina recognizes as a bohemian dialect of the Czech language.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kmecova!" Emma blushes as she apologizes over the octogenarian's complaints. "Alright come inside," Emma says moving back so Regina can enter the small 600 square foot apartment. "But this doesn't mean you're off the hook. I just don't want to get evicted." Emma explains as Regina crosses the threshold.

"I don't believe they can dispossess you of your property merely for raising your voice." Regina comments as her eyes scan the room. The only window in the apartment is draped with thin curtains, but dusk is almost upon them. Not that much sunlight can filter through the two-foot space between Emma's window and the exposed brick wall of the building next door.

"No," Emma gives Regina a sideways glance. "But she can tell the landlord that I am not Estella Sanchez' granddaughter and I will lose my five hundred dollar a month deal. Although I guess I don't need my parking spot anymore." She explains more quietly while closing the front door.

Regina looks even more glamorous and elegant inside of Emma's messy little apartment. It takes Emma a moment to remind herself why is she is so angry at Regina.

"So I'll ask you again." Emma pulls off her scarf and unzips her jacket as she speaks. "What did you really think was going to happen when I got to New Orleans? Did you think I would jump up and down with glee? Is this like a 'Pretty Woman' kind of thing? Are you the gorgeous rich businesswoman and I'm the hooker with a heart of gold?" Emma's words are far sharper than she intended them, but they betray the true root of her anger.

"Emma, _no_!" Regina cries taking two long strides to cross the living room back to the doorway where Emma is still standing near the coat hook. "I do _not_ think of you that way. Not at all." Regina's dark brown eyes appear wounded, but not nearly as badly as Emma's. "Listen, I'm not good at this. I don't really know how to. . ." Regina's words float away into nothing. She's doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know what she wants. All she knows is that she doesn't want to lose Emma.

"How to what?" Emma presses, her heart thumping in her neck thanks to Regina's proximity. But it's not just Regina's perfume that's making her nervous, it's the words still trapped in Regina's beautiful throat.

"When I spend time with someone," Regina's full lips tremble and Emma struggles to stop looking at them. She reminds herself to be angry but it's getting hard to focus on anything but Regina's mouth as she speaks. "I typically discontinue any entanglement after an evening, but with you I wanted something different. I suppose I did a terrible job of conveying that sentiment."

"So you usually have one night stands?" Emma says snapping out of the daze inspired by Regina's lips.

Regina takes a step back from Emma, her face dressed up in insult.

"I do _not_ have one night stands." Regina says indignant.

"Yeah okay," Emma laughs feeling the tension ease from her shoulders. "You might be a millionaire or whatever, but you've just described a one night stand in fancier terms."

Emma can see Regina's brain working. _No witty come back. Yup. One night stand_. Emma can't conceal her smirk, and despite the affront, Regina is lifted to see Emma's face bearing something other than a scowl.

"My apologies. It _is_ entirely my fault that I did not want you to meet your demise in that disaster you call a car." Regina retorts leaving Emma's jaw hanging open in shock.

"Did you just call my Volkswagen a _deathtrap?_!" Emma can hardly conceal her outrage.

"Have you _seen_ it?!" Regina cracks a smile, which is quickly followed by a throaty chuckle. "How else would one classify it?" Her eyebrows fly up her forehead as she asks.

"That's it! Get out of my house!" Emma orders, laughter making her lips twitch. Both women know Emma has forgiven Regina, or at least she's about to.

"Good Evening then." Regina says striding toward the door.

"Where is it anyway?" Emma asks before Regina can take more than a couple of steps. "My car." She clarifies.

Regina smirks as she reaches into the pocket of her long black double-breasted Burberry trench coat.

"Outside." Regina retrieves the key from her pocket and holds it out for Emma to take.

"Thanks." Emma takes the key and reaches for her key ring to return it to its proper place. "Listen, I don't want your money or your cars or any of that." Emma's words bring back a more serious tone to the exchange.

"I understand." Regina says nodding in agreement to Emma's terms. "Will you still consider working with me?" She asks after a beat.

"I haven't decided yet. Until about an hour ago I was ready to threaten you with legal action." Emma says with a chuckle. "I'm still pretty mad at you, and like I said before I can't just leave my family behind. You travel a hell of a lot." Emma's tone sobers immediately.

"I understand not wanting to be away from your parents, but I would be happy to accommodate your needs." Regina continues.

"It's just my dad." Emma corrects hastily.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina gives her condolences. By the way Emma's face changed at the mention of parents Regina assumes her father to be a widow.

"I don't really like to talk about it." Emma snaps quickly.

"I understand," Regina says bringing her hand up to Emma's chin. "We all have secrets." She adds with a gentle smile. "Well, I'm in New York for the next two days. How about we spend a little time together. Maybe I can gain your trust once more?" Regina says inching closer to Emma and trying to bring back some levity to the conversation.

"Alright," Emma's clear sea green eyes meet Regina's dark gaze. "But it's my turn to show you around." She says with a smirk.

* * *

The dark clouds hang heavy in the early evening sky, but at least the rain has subsided.

"Where are we going?" Regina asks when Emma leaves the Volkswagen in it's spot after a thorough inspection.

"You'll see." Emma replies with a smirk as she leads Regina down the street to the subway stop. Emma is surprised at how comfortable Regina appears to be as they go. She expected someone with Regina's wealth to be appalled by how working class people live. It seems they _both_ continue to misjudge each other. When they pass a bodega, Emma pops in for a bottle of Malbec that she stashes in her jacket. It might not be a thousand dollars a glass, but it's Emma's favorite.

"Why do you have a car if you live in this city?" Regina asks curiously as they take the steps up to the raised platform. Regina keeps her hands in her pockets to avoid touching anything. She can feel the germs seething over every surface, and although none of them will make her sick, they still give her the creeps. "It seems more a hindrance than a convenience." She continues before taking the yellow metro card Emma hands her from the other side of the turnstile.

"I didn't always live here," Emma explains fixing her scarf to cover her mouth. The open-air platform is windy, and now that rush hour has subsided, it's mostly empty making it very cold. "And when people jump bail they usually leave town, and it's a pain to get a car and track them down. So I have my own." She continues.

Regina nods as if she didn't already Emma's entire residential history for the last ten years. Regina doesn't think Emma would like knowing she'd done a background check, so she feigns ignorance.

"Aren't you cold?" Emma finally asks wondering how Regina isn't freezing with just a trench coat to keep out the winter chill.

"The cold doesn't bother me." Regina answers matter-of-factly.

They jump on a train when Emma gives the word, and stand near the back. The train is pretty loud and fairly populated, so they ride in silence. People pile in and out but Emma's feet stay firmly planted. Regina has to admit to herself that she's curious to see what this girl has planned.

"I believe this is the end of the line." Regina says when the subway stops and opens its doors letting off everyone but them.

"You have to be patient Ms. Mills." Emma says with a sly grin. Regina gives her a sideways glance, but remains in place.

As the subway makes it way through pitch-black tunnels, Regina starts to question Emma's destination.

"Okay you have to be quick." Emma warns as she moves close to the subway door. Regina nods without a word. It's not as if she really has anything to fear.

The train comes to a stop, but the doors don't open automatically. That's when Emma springs into action pulling apart the subway doors. Regina catches on and helps. The doors slide apart and Emma jumps through with Regina right behind her. They run through the dark station in silence before going through a heavy black door. Regina follows Emma through the dark tunnels until they come to a huge abandoned part of the station.

"Wait here." Emma instructs before stealing off in the dark.

Regina wonders how Emma can see what she's doing. After a few moments Regina hears the sound of huge switches being pulled and then dim lights flood the room.

Regina inhales sharply. She was not expecting this. It's like walking though a time machine.

"It's the abandoned subway under City Hall." Emma explains as she comes up to meet Regina who is staring up at the ceiling. "It used to be kind of like Grand Central Station, but they had to close it down in the '40's." She continues. Emma doesn't really know much else about this place, but it really does feel like stepping into a time capsule.

Regina doesn't speak. She just looks around taking in the tall tile arches and beautiful brass fixtures. The huge glass skylights make her wish it were a warm summer afternoon, despite the risks that would pose to her health.

"Do you like it?" Emma asks unsure what to make of Regina's silent reaction.

"I cannot remember the last time I was surprised like this. Thank you Emma. This is very special." Regina's voice is soft and full of emotion. For a second Emma wonders if Regina is going to cry.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." She responds awkwardly as the blood rushes to her face.

"I do. I truly do." Regina says walking over to one of the bronze plaques set into the wall. She runs her fingers over the lettering. She thinks of how this must of looked full of people in the early days of metropolitan New York City. It was such an exciting time. Dangerous, but thrilling. Everything was new and bursting with possibility. The future felt real then. It was tangible and it was hers.

"Wine?" Emma asks after de-corking the bottle with her pocketknife. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of getting any glasses." She adds trying to conceal her embarrassment. _Regina would have remembered to get wine glasses. _

"Thank you," Regina says warmly. "Very thoughtful of you."

"I hope you like red." Emma adds now wishing she had asked Regina what she wanted. She had been so eager to impress that it didn't occur to her that maybe Regina didn't even like wine at all. It's not like she'd seen her have any.

"It's my favorite." Regina says with a wry smile as she swirls the wine around in the bottle and takes in its aroma. "Es de Argentina." She identifies, too caught up to notice she's said it in Spanish. After another swirl in the bottle Regina takes a sip. "Black cherry, plum, blackberry," Regina says after the first taste. She closes her eyes to better focus on her taste buds. "Violet flowers and a sweet tobacco finish." She takes another drink before passing a stunned Emma the bottle. Watching Regina taste the wine was almost a religious experience. She has never seen anyone so immersed in a twenty-dollar supermarket bottle of wine.

Emma takes a sip trying to taste everything Regina said was in there, but wine just tastes like fermented grapes to her.

"Delicious," Emma adds truthfully before passing Regina back the bottle. Regina happily takes another swig like a teenager sneaking booze in the parking lot of her high school dance.

They stroll through the eerily beautiful station taking regular drinks directly from the wine bottle until Emma finds them a little ledge to sit on. They talk for hours about Regina's travels and Emma's moving around the country. They talk about life in general, but nothing too personal.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma jumps at the sounds of footfalls at the end of the platform. Regina stands at once and listens. The running is heading away from them.

"Let's go see." Regina says with a grin. Emma has ignited her sense of adventure.

"All right!" Emma says giving Regina the last of the wine to finish. She's already tipsy enough as it is.

They follow the sounds until they come to a heavy black door guarded by a young boy. Even standing on his skateboard he is a full foot shorter than Emma.

"Are you cops?" He asks, eyes bugging out of his skull.

"That depends on what you're doing here." Emma asks trying to sound authoritative despite the alcohol in her brain.

"Aww man, come on we're not doing anything wrong." He says looking like he might cry or wet his pants.

"We will be the judges of that." Regina says dryly from over Emma's shoulder.

"Fine. But be cool okay?" He says sliding over to allow Emma and Regina to go through the door. "They'll kill me if you're cops." He mutters to himself as they pass.

When they push through the heavy door, neither expects to find a full-blown art exposition underway. Some artists spray aerosol cans, littering the dank gray walls with an explosion of color, while others put up posters or engage in performances. This area is certainly far removed from the majestic beauty of the city hall station.

"Well I know you're not cops because we'd be in cuffs by now." A girl with purple hair and facial piercing stops her work to address Emma and Regina. "What are you then? Concerned lesbian mommies looking for your runaway son?" She asks sarcastically.

"No!" Emma says too loudly as if that were the most insane proposition ever posited.

"We are patrons of the arts." Regina speaks up while Emma recovers from her short circuit. "What are you doing here?" She asks while scanning the almost finished piece on the wall.

"We're the Underbelly Project. We work all night. Leave our mark. Then move on." She explains knowing full well they are not part of the underground art scene. The metal barbell in her lip shines as she speaks. The camping lanterns scattered all over the place provide an unexpected amount of light, but it can't be nearly enough for an artist to work. Not a human one anyway.

"And what do you call this?" Regina asks gliding gracefully toward a large mural taking shape along the dirty subway tunnel wall.

"It's a commentary on the hypersexualization of women vis-à-vis the use of female nudes in art." The artist explains with her arms crossed over her chest.

"A little heavy handed don't you thing?" Regina asks as she examines the take on Botticelli's Venus with black tape covering her face.

When Regina and the Artist start discussing someone named Louise Bourgeois and her use of spiders, Emma meanders away to look at the other works of art being created. She is captivated by a spray painted image of a huge American flag. When she steps forward to get a better look under the flickering lights, she can see the red stripes are made up of bloody images of Native Americans being killed presumably for their lands. The imagery is shocking and sends Emma reeling backward where she slams into Regina.

"Are you alright?" Regina asks immediately, keeping her arms on Emma's shoulders to steady her.

"Yeah," Emma blushes fiercely, "I just didn't expect that." She explains unable to get the images of faces so pained they are almost disfigured out of her head.

"It is an atrocity." Regina says staring at the flag. The agony is jarring and Regina can hear the sounds of children screaming, of mothers begging, of male and female warriors combating the invaders with the fervor of people fighting for their past and their future.

"It was." Emma can't help but notice how Regina's face has changed while observing the piece.

"It _is_." Regina corrects. "It never stops being a crime against humanity. A betrayal of most basic sense of decency." She continues, her jaw tight and eyes sparking with flames of rage.

Emma doesn't know what to say, all she can do is just stand there with her hand on Regina's arm as the older woman seems to be a thousand miles while staring at the flag.

"COPS! GO!" The purple haired woman screams suddenly at the top of her lungs, and the scores of artists and fans previously milling about the space start stampeding toward a door in the back.

In a moment the tunnel is flooded with harsh bright lights and the sound of men screaming on megaphones telling everyone to stay put.

Regina grabs Emma's arm roughly and pulls her along as she bolts. Emma can't even ask why they aren't going toward the exit everyone else is using. It's so loud and chaotic and everything is moving in front of her so quickly she can hardly think.

"Go!" Regina whispers harshly as she practically pushes Emma up a latter leading out of the tunnel.

_Don't have to tell me twice_. Emma thinks as she shuffles up the narrow bars with Regina hot on her heels. Emma suddenly remembers being fourteen and running from the cops after she and her new friends were caught in the community swimming pool afterhours. Before tonight, it was the only time Emma ever needed to flee law enforcement.

They can still hear muffled shouting and barking dogs as they sprint down an empty corridor. It is pitch black and Emma is sure they are going to slam into a wall at any moment, but Regina takes the lead and keeps them from hitting anything despite the dark. It's just another few moments before they push through a door whose lock has all but rusted off and find a stairwell. Emma is the one to spot the fire door and they run through it landing at the foot of the Brooklyn Bridge.

Emma's heart is pounding and her body shaking from the power of adrenaline coursing through her veins when the cold night air comes rushing out to meet them.

"Well," Emma's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. "That was unexpected." She laughs hysterically from the surge of nerves.

"It was wonderful." Regina says with a perfectly composed smile.

Emma nods, happy that Regina's forlorn expression is gone.

"So, have you ever walked across the Brooklyn Bridge?" Emma asks still struggling to even out her breathing.

"I don't believe I have." Regina answers honestly.

"Well then, would you like to? It's only about a mile." Emma says hoping for a romantic stroll over looking the city. "We could watch the sun come up." She adds looking at her watch. The sky is already starting to lighten. Dawn can't be more than twenty minutes away.

"I think that's a lot of excitement for one evening." Regina chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Emma laughs feeling a little silly for making the suggestion. "I guess we can take a cab to my place and I can drive you back to your hotel." She continues trying to hide the flush in her cheeks.

"Or," Regina begins walking forward to close the distance between herself and Emma. "We could take a taxi back to my hotel together." Regina's honeyed eyes are soft and her words practically a whisper. She leans forward placing a gentle kiss on Emma's unsuspecting lips. Emma knows what kind of promise Regina is making and she cannot resist the invitation despite knowing she shouldn't seem so eager and available.

"Okay," Emma sighs into Regina's waiting mouth and they exchange a passionate kiss charged with all the excitement of the evening. Emma moves backward unconsciously until the cold steel of the bridge stops her progress. Regina pushes against her as her tongue delves ever deeper into Emma's mouth eliciting a moan that floods Regina's body with heat.

"Then we should get going." Regina groans while leaving a trail of kisses down Emma's neck.

By the time Emma and Regina make it out onto a main street, the sky is starting to turn a lovely shade of pink. Regina can't help hesitating before getting into the cab Emma managed to flag down. Her eyes are transfixed on the burgeoning colors. Even in winter, the early morning sky is one of the more beautiful sights Regina has seen in centuries.

* * *

Regina rushes into the Central Park South hotel as nonchalantly as possible. The sun is honestly and truly up by they time they arrive, and even with the winter haze Regina can feel its effects on her body.

_Jeez_. Emma thinks to herself as she takes in the grandeur of the early 1900's hotel. The décor is opulent and excessive, but undeniably stunning.

"Good Morning Ms. Mills," A young lady greets as they cross the lobby. Regina nods amiably in her direction before using a key to access a private elevator just off the concierge desk.

Emma tries to look unimpressed when the private elevator opens to the over 4,500 square foot suite. It's bigger than all of the apartments Emma has ever lived in _combined_.

"Would you like something?" Regina asks motioning to kitchen and pantry area.

"Just you." Emma smirks as she slides her arms around Regina's waist. The kiss under the bridge left her hungry for more.

"I suppose I can oblige." Regina whispers coyly before taking Emma's bottom lip between her teeth.

Regina turns to lead Emma down a narrow hallway, but not before taking her hand. The intimacy of that gesture sends Emma's heart pounding. She wonders if she will ever grow accustomed to the feeling of Regina's hand in hers. She hopes not. Regina leads them to a gorgeous master bedroom complete with four-poster bed and heavy silk curtains, which are already drawn. Emma doesn't have much time to look around before Regina pushes her on the bed and pounces on her like a starving panther.

Emma has no complaints and accepts Regina's kisses eagerly. After several minutes of kissing and panting and writhing while still fully clothed, Regina pulls back leaving Emma gasping for air.

"I need to go check on something." Regina says with a face full of regret.

"What? Now?!" Emma shrieks despite herself. The desire is already growing painful. She can't stand to wait a moment longer.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I won't be long." Regina assures her in the sultriest tone.

"Alright," Emma begrudgingly agrees but not before giving Regina her best sad puppy pout earning her another kiss and whispered promises of future pleasure.

Emma props herself on her elbows as she watches Regina leave the room and close the door behind her. When Regina is gone, Emma throws herself back in the bed still unsure whether any of this is actually happening.

Regina moves down the hall to the opposite side of the suite. She turns into the reading room, where she pushes against a built-in bookshelf that leads her to hidden room.

"Call it off," Sidney speaks into a cell phone as soon as Regina slips into her private office. "She's back." He explains before hanging up.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!" Sidney walks toward Regina. "We've been looking for you all night!" He continues. His face bares his obvious relief, but his fear and anger come through as well.

"There was an attack on an established colony in lower Manhattan and no one could find you!" He explains when Regina doesn't seem to appreciate his hysterical state. "I thought you'd been killed!" He shrieks as he paces the floor. "You weren't at the bounty hunter's apartment, you weren't answering your phone!" He continues as Regina saunters over to her high back leather chair behind a heavy wooden desk and takes a seat. "Why did you leave without Adrian and Nicholas, I thought we agreed that you would not travel without them?! You know we are exposed here!" Sidney is nearly foaming at the mouth as he rants. "Someone is looking to exterminate us!" He cries.

"Sidney," Regina's voice is a low and steady growl. A warning that Sidney should regain his composure immediately. "There will always be people looking to kill us. For centuries we have been hunted by one group or another." She reminds him. "We have survived the Crusades, the Conquistadors, the masons, other vampires . . ." Regina's voice trails off. She doesn't have the time or desire to go though her list of enemies. The names and ideology may have changed over time, but it makes no difference. "We endured those threats. We shall endure this one too. . . whatever it may be." She continues, reaching for the notepad on the desk. "How many?" Regina asks in reference to the number of vampires killed.

"Three." Sidney answers solemnly.

"And you don't know who delivered the attack?" Regina asks, her eyebrow rising as she leans back in her chair.

Sidney shakes his head.

"It was a trio of masked assailants. They made no demands. The witnesses say they appeared as if from the air and delivered a blitz attack before disappearing into the night. They used some kind of airborne agent this time that rendered almost everyone in the house incapacitated. It only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to facilitate their escape. It doesn't even make sense Regina. They didn't take anything. I don't know what their motivation is, and it's the fourth such attack in as many months. We should get back home. We are not safe here." He pleads. Regina knows Sidney is right, but she isn't ready to leave. Not just yet.

"I'm not leaving without Emma." Regina's voice is strong and unwavering.

"But My Queen—" Sidney begins but shuts his mouth when Regina holds up her hand to indicate that she has not finished speaking.

"Bring in the top teams from Romania and Brazil. Have them investigate these attacks until they find they source. No expense should be spared, but they are to work quietly.

"When Emma has made her decision, then we will return." Regina lays out her orders with clarity and authority.

"So you will turn her." Sidney says misunderstanding what Regina means.

"No." Regina snaps.

"Fine, so she will come as your pet." He says with a shrug.

"No." Regina repeats sternly. "She will join us as a private detective to consult and work on matters as needed. She is not a pet, and you will treat her with respect." Regina says as she stands giving Sidney the message that their conversation has come to a close.

"You're going to tell reveal yourself while she's in her human state?! Regina, that's insane. Please see reason! You _know_ how dangerous that is!" Sidney's voice trembles with desperation.

"I will _not_ remind you again not to overstep Sidney." Regina says angrily, but without raising her voice.

Sidney manages to swallow the rest of his objections and excuse himself.

Regina sits back down in her chair. She wonders whether she is making a mistake. Whether she is putting them all at risk, her subjects and Emma included. But the more she considers it, the more she realizes that the only way to keep Emma safe now is to keep her close. If the as yet unknown enemy is watching her, they may already know about Emma.

The sun has moved much higher in the sky by the time Regina breaks her thoughts and returns to her room. Emma is strewn across the bed sideways and snoring lightly. The sight brings an involuntary smile to Regina's face. She approaches Emma and brings the covers up around her before ducking back out of the room quietly. Yes,

Emma sleeping under her roof makes her feel much better. Now all she has to do is convince Emma to accept her offer.

Regina returns to her private office with Sidney's words still swirling in her head. Is it really insane to reveal her true nature to Emma? Something tells Regina that Emma can handle the unusual better than most.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think – Reviews make my day! **


	7. Chapter 7

_You're all I've ever wanted, but I'm terrified of you_

_See my castle may be haunted, but I'm terrified of you_

_I've cast my spell on millions, but I'm terrified of you_

_Baby I do this from the ceiling, but I'm terrified of you_

_I wait my whole life to bite the right one_

_Then you come along and that freaks me out_

_So I'm frightened... _

_I've never ran from no one, but I'm terrified of you_

_See my heartbeat is a slow one, but I'm terrified of you_

_I've been around for ages, but I'm terrified of you_

_Put my fang across the stage, but I'm terrified of you_

"Dracula's Wedding" by Outkast

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Seven**

"Good morning." Regina says regarding Emma's rustling body in the bed as she enters the room.

"More like good afternoon." Emma grumbles after opening one eye to glance at the clock. She can't believe she slept so long. She blames the insane comfort of Regina's bed. The sheets probably cost more than Emma's entire bedroom set. _They are really fucking soft though_, she thinks letting her body sink into the lush Egyptian cotton.

"I've never been much of a morning person myself." Regina comments as she saunters toward Emma. The soft fabric of her grey dress swishes slightly as she moves. Emma's pulse quickens instantly and her eyes ravish Regina's form as she walks toward her.

"Could have fooled me." Emma says with a raised eyebrow as she props herself up on her elbows. She is sure that Regina never came back to bed like she promised, but only addresses it in a passive aggressive way.

"Sometimes, my dear Emma, duty calls." Regina explains with a smirk. The deep red of her lips combined with the velvet of her voice leaves Emma unable to come back with a quip. She remains silent, sleepy green eyes widening as she watches Regina climb effortlessly onto the tall King sized bed.

Regina moves gracefully across the thick down comforter covering the savannah that is her bed. Her darkening eyes focus on her target. Emma's pulse jumps from a trot to a gallop in two seconds flat. She has never really understood why some people are so turned on by the sight of a woman on her hands and knees until this moment. She'd always found it sort of degrading, but now as she watches Regina crawl toward her looking about ready to devour her, she gets it. Regina is all strength and power and Emma could not be more excited.

The sensation of Regina's torso gliding across her lower body sends Emma reeling. She struggles between closing her eyes to drown in the feeling and keeping them open to watch Regina continue the trek up to her mouth.

Regina's tongue peeks out to moisten her lips and Emma lets out a sigh. Regina's eyes remain fixed on Emma as she pulls up the corner of Emma's shirt and leaves a kiss on her hipbone. The kiss is so light Emma would question its existence if the small patch of skin weren't tingling from the attention. Regina continues her ascent up Emma's body, letting her full weight rest against the woman beneath her. Emma can't help but squirm against her slightly. Her desire builds with each passing moment.

When Regina finally makes it up to Emma's face, she hesitates over Emma's lips. She relishes the moment, trying to prolong it, but Emma is impatient and tangles her fingers in Regina's hair bringing her down into a hurried kiss.

Emma kisses Regina deeply, revealing the magnitude of her pent up desire. Regina's kiss is just as desperate. They clash in a blazing exchange of lips and teeth. Emma doesn't give a shit about being smooth. She wants more. She wants it all. Her hands rush down Regina's back and over her ass. Emma grabs Regina's firm flesh before continuing over her thigh and up the front of her skirt. Regina lets her feel how wet she is over the thin material of her French lingerie for just a moment, before pulling Emma's hand away.

"Do you not like to be touched?" Emma gasps for air after the long passionate kiss. Despite the twinge of disappointment in her voice, her question is sincere. Emma can't help but notice that Regina has shut down all of her attempts, and even in Paris only allowed her to touch her over her underwear. If this is not something Regina enjoys she doesn't want to continue making her uncomfortable.

"There are so many different kinds of touch." Regina whispers against Emma's mouth as she straddles her hips. "We get so caught up in the more obvious forms don't we?" Regina asks rhetorically, her nimble fingers beginning to unbutton the front of Emma's shirt.

"I guess," Emma replies, not really understanding what the hell Regina is talking about.

"Have you ever wanted something so badly that you fantasized about it?" Regina asks sitting back on Emma to unfasten the rest of her buttons.

Emma nods as she watches Regina undress her. Regina's long elegant fingers reach the last button and the fabric falls open revealing Emma's dark blue bra and soft pale skin.

"And have you ever gotten so caught up in that fantasy that you can practically _feel_ your imaginary lover's touch?" She asks sliding her cool hands over Emma's warm skin. Regina stops just below the underwire of Emma's bra before continuing back down to Emma's waist. Her fingernails raking against Emma's flesh as she goes.

"Yes," Emma sighs. Regina undoing the button on her jeans is probably the most excruciatingly erotic sensation she has ever experienced. She watches Regina sit up on her knees and slide off Emma's skinny jeans with an ease that Emma doesn't understand. The painted on denim is usually unwilling to leave her legs, but Regina makes everything effortless. Even her clothing is happy to yield to her whims.

"You can feel the heat of her body." Regina's voice goes hoarse as she straddles Emma once more. The warmth of her bare thighs sends a rush of fire bursting through Emma's body.

"_Fuck_," Emma groans and her eyes roll slightly into the back of her head. She can feel Regina's scorching wetness against her pelvis, and it's almost enough to make her come on the spot.

"Can you feel the desire grow inside of you?" Regina asks as she slowly rocks her hips to gain some friction.

"_Yes_," Emma confesses while gripping the bottom of the headboard with both hands as if it were keeping her tethered to the surface of the earth.

"Have you thought of me?" Regina asks already sure of the answer.

"_Yes_." Emma manages before biting down on her bottom lip to maintain some semblance of self-control. Most of her wants to rip off Regina's clothes and fuck her so hard she can't walk straight, but a small part of her is captivated by the teasing and doesn't want to rush it.

"Have you thought of _touching_ me?" Regina asks coyly, her hips starting to move slightly faster.

"Yes," She answers after a beat. Emma can almost feel herself inside of Regina as she grinds. Her eyes follow each purposeful swing of Regina's hips and she notices Regina's strong thighs have begun to tremble ever so slightly.

"As have I." Regina admits breaking Emma's trance and sending her eyes flying up to Regina's face. Regina's skin is flushed and the desire etched in her countenance. Emma grips the headboard tighter to keep from reaching out. Regina looks almost embarrassed by her admission, but Emma doubts a woman like her ever feels shy about anything. Right?

"Tell me." Emma surprises herself with the demand. Regina is caught off guard as well, but the forcefulness of Emma's voice sends a pulse of excitement through her body.

"I have imagined what you would feel like inside of me." Regina admits, her movements and growing arousal makes her dress uncomfortable, and in a single coordinated motion she pulls it up over her head. It lands on the floor before Emma can register its absence. "Much like this." Regina continues, her hands moving over her own chest as she continues to ride a slack jawed Emma.

_Fuck_. Emma groans, no longer able to keep her hands away. She grabs Regina hard over her bra and brings her down toward her.

Regina doesn't fight the new position, but instead grinds her clit harder against Emma.

"Close your eyes." Regina instructs in a breathless moan, and Emma obliges. It's too hard to keep them open anyway. "You feel so good inside of me." She coos, and Emma can feel it as if it were happening. As if her clit were really moving inside of Regina's wet heat despite the fact that she knows its not.

Regina groans as her lower back muscles tighten and a thin layer of perspiration develops over her skin. Emma releases Regina's hips only to grab hold of her ass. It gives her better control over Regina's body and allows her to push more forcefully against her.

Emma's muscles strain with the force of her exertion, but she doesn't dare slow down. Regina's body is slick and trembling as she continues to ride her hard, and Emma can tell she is so close.

"You're so wet for me." Emma groans, giving in completely to the fantasy. She mutters breathlessly into Regina's ear until her body goes ridged while Emma continues to buck wildly beneath her. Emma is overcome with her orgasm as well and feels the wetness pooling in her boyshorts.

Regina doesn't hurry to move from her position atop Emma's still quivering body. The closeness is addictive and she would be content to never ever leave the peace of Emma's neck.

"Well that was intense." Emma smiles as she rolls Regina onto her side.

"I told you there were less obvious forms of touch. They just take a bit more patience and concentration." Regina grins mischievously. Emma rolls her eyes before settling into the crook of Regina's neck. Regina instinctively wraps her arm around Emma's body and absentmindedly strokes the soft skin of her side.

They lay in bed together quietly embracing and enjoying the comfort of each other's bodies until the sun falls away leaving the room too dark to see anything.

"Will you come back with me then?" Regina asks after the sun has set. "I only need to be abroad for a few weeks, and then we can come back to New York for a time." She offers ready to rearrange her schedule.

"I have to visit my dad this weekend." Emma responds remembering her promise.

"You are very close to him." Regina notes.

"My mother died." Emma responds matter-of-factly confirming Regina's suspicion.

"I'm so very sorry." Regina holds Emma tighter still. Regina knows loss. She knows the incomparable pain of it. The ache of missing a person you will never be able to see again. At least not on this earthly plane.

"I was only a baby. I never knew her." She adds, her body stiffening with discomfort. She hates talking about her life, but she feels almost compelled to trust Regina with her secrets.

"That does not make your loss any less painful. It can be unbearable to mourn the relationships that were stolen from you." Regina places a soft kiss on the top of Emma's head.

"It's worse for my father." Emma continues in an effort to divert the attention from herself. "I don't think he's ever really gotten over it. For the last twenty-eight years it's just been me and him you know?" Emma can feel the emotions welling up in her chest.

"It can't be easy to raise a child on one's own." Regina says in credit to Emma's father. "It appears as though he has done a remarkable job." She adds in an attempt to compliment both Emma and her father.

"Yeah well, he was a cop until I was in high school." Emma says with a nervous laugh. "It's easy to stay out of trouble that way. Plus I was always the new kid. I think that was his strategy, he didn't give me enough time in any place to make friends." The words spill from Emma's mouth in jest, but the pain of their truth is evident.

"What does he do now?" Regina asks sensing Emma's uneasiness with her admission and trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"He works mostly odd jobs in security now." Emma continues happy to forget about having to start a new school almost every year. No one wants to be the new kid. "It's hard to find something steady." She adds.

"I can always use a trustworthy person in security. I have a hotel in every major city in the states." Regina offers without hesitation.

Emma picks up her head from Regina's chest in order to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," She says bringing her head back down to Regina's body. "But he's not the most dependable person." Emma struggles to explain. "Sometimes he drinks." She continues not wanting to disparage her father, or tarnish Regina's opinion of him. It's not like it happens everyday, he can go months without touching a drop, but when he does, he spirals out of control for days or even weeks.

"We all find ways to shore up the fissures in our hearts." Regina squeezes Emma tighter.

"I've never told anyone that before." Emma continues. Her entire life she has hidden her father's addiction.

"There is no shame in that Emma. We all struggle with something. Not everyone's demons are written on their sleeves." She explains in a far away voice. "My offer remains, and I would not discharge him for needing personal time. He would be paid well for his experience in law enforcement." Regina continues discretely. Emma didn't expect someone as put together as Regina Mills to understand her father's plight. She expected her to be judgmental or demanding that he pick himself up by his bootstraps and shake it off. Although Emma always imagines a bad reaction to the news, which is why she has always kept silent about it.

"I don't think he would accept." Emma admits. "He would see it as a handout and never agree to that. As it is I have to sneak money around his house and pay his bills behind his back. I don't know if he has a bad memory, or just pretends to, but he wouldn't go for something so overt as a well paying job with that kind of leniency." Emma knows she gets her pride from her dad. She has never seen him do anything but work hard and manage the darkness that always seems so ready to consume him.

"Perhaps you can persuade him." Regina says while running her open palm against Emma's bare back. "He could join us if you wish, or as I said I have a number of locations for him to choose from." She continues.

They lay in silence while Emma contemplates Regina's offer. How would she even bring it up? If he interprets it as charity it might send him into a relapse. She knows he has been doing well and doesn't want to jeopardize that, but she also knows he is capable of more than guarding an empty parking lot in an office park.

"He's all I have." Emma confesses out of nowhere. She's instantly horrified and whishes she could take it back. It makes her sound so weak and small.

Regina immediately holds her more tightly against herself. _Not anymore_. She thinks while pressing her lips into Emma's messy blonde hair.

"What about you?" Emma asks feeling like she's completely naked while Regina is fully clothed.

"My parents passed away a long time ago." Regina's voice sheds some of its warmth. This is not a topic she visits often. It's not that she doesn't think of them, but she's learned that to outlive all those she loves means to compartmentalize. To create boxes in her heart where the memories of those times live together far from the toil of daily life. To revisit that time – to remember the love of her mother and the joy of her father – is to also become young and powerless once more.

"Were you close?" Emma asks as she runs her fingertips over Regina's expanding and collapsing abdomen.

"Yes." Regina admits honestly instead of merely changing the conversation. "We were very close."

"What were they like?" Emma asks wondering if she will ever see baby pictures of Regina. She can't even imagine what the little tycoon must have been like as a kid.

"They were truly beautiful people." Regina's mind is a thousand miles away in the warm embrace of her mother. In the vast fields of flowering yucca plants situated in rows around their _bohio_. Her tiny body wrapped in the heat of the summer sun and not much else.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers into Regina's chest.

"It was a long time ago." Regina shakes off the dark cloud of grief threatening to spoil the tender day spent in bed. They settle into a comfortable silence for a long time.

"Tell me, have you made a decision yet?" Regina suddenly when she has grown tired of the quiet. It's only been a few hours since they discussed it last, and she doesn't actually expect an answer.

Emma flips over onto her stomach so she can look at Regina's face.

"Are you going to give up?" Emma asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I can be very persistent." Regina admits with a mischievous smirk.

Emma stares at her silently for a long while mulling over her options. She does want to spend more time with Regina, and this opportunity might be a lot more interesting than chasing dirt bags all over the country.

"Alright," Emma decides with a strong nod of her head. "We can work together." She continues more firmly. "But you listen to me Regina, I don't work for you. And no more of that bullshit you pulled with the car or the money or any of that. You tell me what the job is and I'll tell you what it costs." Emma's voice is authoritative and sure.

"I accept your terms." Regina says pouncing on Emma and flipping her onto her back.

"You're so proud of yourself aren't you?" Emma can see the glint in Regina's eyes and the pleased air of success in her face.

"Only a modest amount I assure you." Regina smiles brightly before sinking into Emma's mouth to seal their deal.

_I hope I don't regret this._ Emma thinks as Regina's arms circle around her and pulls her deeper into their kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter was a little shorter than the average, but it is the close of the first act and the natural stopping point. What's a **_bohio_**? it's a kind of living structure, and we will see more about Regina's past in later chapters. Many of you will be able to figure out the approximate time and place of Regina's memory, and I ask that you please not comment on it in the reviews. I'm happy to talk about it on Tumblr or in a PM, but I don't want to give anything away for those that want to read her background as it develops in the story. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I will be able to complete the next chapter by next week, as we haven't seen what Regina has decided to do about revealing her "true nature" to Emma! I promise a lot more incite into the vampire situation soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to live where soul meets body_

_And let the sun wrap its arms around me_

_And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing_

_And feel, feel what its like to be new_

_Cause in my head there's a greyhound station_

_Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations_

_So they may have a chance of finding a place_

_where they're far more suited than here_

_And I cannot guess what we'll discover_

_When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels_

_But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's_

_And not one speck will remain_

_And I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if the silence takes you_

_Then I hope it takes me too_

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

"Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Eight**

"Is that all you're going to bring with you?" Regina tries her best not to side-eye Emma's small black duffle bag, but her eyebrow lifts slightly of its own accord.

"It's only a three day trip Regina. I don't need my _entire_ wardrobe." Emma responds gesturing toward the five piece matching Louis Vuitton luggage set assembled in the foyer.

"Well dear, we can't _all_ be fortunate enough to wear denim for every occasion." Regina's lip curls at the end in amusement.

"Gosh Ms. Mills," Emma starts in an exaggeratedly innocent tone, "I'm afraid that if I change my clothes, your eyes might actually meander away from my ass for more than ten seconds." She finishes with a victorious smirk.

Regina considers countering Emma's sass, but she can't dispute the truth. She does love Emma's behind in those painted on skinny jeans. Instead of escalating the battle of smart remarks, Regina pulls Emma into her arms. The staff buzzing around the huge Central Park suite quickly scatters to give the couple privacy.

"I'm pleased you're coming with me." Regina confesses into Emma's lips. It's another uncontrollable bit of honesty that tumbles forth from Regina's mouth without her consent. It's been happening with increasing frequency in the last few weeks.

"It's just a short trip." Emma reminds her before melting into luscious red lips.

"Yes." Regina nods, her back stiffening. She suddenly feels too exposed by the open display of affection. "You will return Wednesday." She promises while releasing Emma from her grip and walking toward the other end of the room.

"When will _you_ be back?" Emma's words come out in a rush. Her attempt at sounding nonchalant fails, but Regina leaves the weakness untouched.

"I have to go on to Prague, but I will only be another couple of days." Regina stores her tablet in a black leather pouch as she speaks. "Sidney will handle the additional matters in Beijing and Osaka on his own." Dark eyes flash toward Emma as Regina circles the room ensuring all of her necessary items are packed away and ready for travel.

"It's nothing you have to see to personally?" Emma walks toward Regina who has stopped to examine the contents of her Birkin bag. She can't help worrying that Regina has been delegating far too much responsibility to Sidney in favor of staying on the east coast with her. Sidney may be Regina's right-hand-man, but Emma doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him. Something about him sets off Emma's bullshit meter in a big way.

Regina can hear the concern laced around the younger woman's words, and her legs return to Emma's side of their own volition. Regina's hands find the curve of Emma's hips and grasp them tightly.

"They are simply routine trips to ensure things are running uniformly across all markets." Regina looks deep into Emma's shinning sea green eyes. "It is nothing more than quality control." Regina punctuates her statement with a soulful kiss to Emma's irresistible lips hoping to assuage Emma's worries.

"Have you ever been to Costa Rica?" Regina asks after their kiss fails to ease the tension coiled in Emma's muscles.

"Can't say that I have," Emma's lips brush against Regina's mouth as she answers.

"Perhaps we can find time for a small excursion and take in the sights." Regina lips soften into an easy smile.

"I thought we were going there to work." Emma smirks, her previously scrunched together eyebrows now rising in question.

"We are." Regina raises her chin in the air to add an aura of authority to her words. "I told you I need you to meet with the head of Latin American security and go over some of the existing protocols for background checks." She adds seriously. "But, that will not take three full days." Regina admits before kissing Emma's cheek and continuing slowly downward.

"Mm hmmm," Emma doesn't buy that her presence on this trip is crucial. She could very easily have met with whoever the hell Regina wants her to over Skype, but truth be told she wants to go. She hates being apart from Regina, even if she won't admit it yet. "So I presume we will be having separate rooms, since this _is_ a business trip." Her voice is far breathier than she intends. It's a wonder she can speak at all with Regina draped around her.

"If that would make you more comfortable." Regina calls Emma's bluff while whispering directly into her ear.

"Well," Emma's eyes slip closed to drown in the sensation of Regina's warm mouth on her sensitive skin. "It might be unseemly to have us staying in the same room. What will people think?" She continues, her fingers finding their way to Regina's silky raven locks.

"People will think what I tell them to think and nothing more." Regina explains. Her mouth sliding down the nape of Emma's neck. "But if you wish, I can arrange for you to have separate accommodations." She growls as the need begins to build low in her stomach.

Each syllable Regina utters sends a warm current cascading over Emma's body. Emma instantly regrets the power play. She sees now that she had no hope of winning this game. She can concede that she would much prefer to stay with Regina and finally wake up with her for once, or she can ask for her own room in order to save face but reduce her likelihood for a sleepover.

"I'll defer to your judgment." Emma responds noncommittally hoping to stave off looking weak.

"Very well." Regina whispers with a nod, her lips forging a scorching trail down to Emma's chest.

Emma wants to ask Regina what she will choose, but her deft fingers have started pulling at the buttons on Emma's jeans shifting her focus away from sleeping arrangements.

"Miss Mills," A small voice calls from the other side of a heavy door. "I'm so sorry to intrude," The shaky disembodied voice continues.

"Then don't." Regina growls without leaving Emma's body.

"Mr. Glass has arrived," the woman continues apparently oblivious to Regina's objection. "He has indicated that there is a tight schedule." She finishes hesitantly.

Regina steals another kiss before resigning herself to her fate. She can't delay this time, not with such an important event slated just hours after they are to arrive in Costa Rica. Ravaging Emma will simply have to wait.

* * *

Emma keeps in step as she follows the gentlemen whisking her group through the beautiful lobby. Of all the hotels she has seen so far, this is the most unbelievable. The five-story tall building is made entirely of natural materials harvested from the lush tropical valley below. The exposed wooden beams, serving as the structure's frame, create the illusion that the resort is part of the surrounding jungle-like landscape. Emma's eyes dart around quickly as she walks trying to take it all in. The whole first floor of the resort seems to be almost completely devoid of exterior doors, and in some places even walls. Everything is open - inviting the warm breeze and sweet tropical smells inside.

"Miss Swan," Sidney calls sharply when Emma lags behind. The rest of the group is waiting in the elevator, but Emma can't stop staring at the wild toucan that has flown in and perched on the limb of a tree. She would be impressed with the tree itself, growing half indoors and half out, but the bird is truly magnificent. The only wild birds Emma has ever seen are pigeons and maybe some seagulls on the wharf.

"They like fruit." Regina's voice is velvet as she hands Emma a small handful of what look like large purple grapes. Emma looks at Regina with surprise before returning her attentions to the bird who is hopping forward on the branch to see what Emma has in her hand. Emma didn't take Regina for an animal lover. "He won't bite." Regina's voice is warm and husky against Emma's ear. Slowly, Emma extends her arm toward the toucan. His huge colorful beak moves nimbly as he takes the food from Emma's palm, throws it up in the air and then swallows it. He repeats his theatrical ritual until there is no more fruit left.

"Sorry buddy." Emma offers with a sympathetic shrug when the bird continues to stare at her expectantly. "I'm all out." She explains as if he could understand her regret at not having anything else to offer.

"I think you've made a friend." Regina smiles as they walk back to the elevator. The bird is still perched on the limb and watching Emma as she walks away.

"At least the wildlife likes me." Emma mutters quietly to herself when she observes the elevator full of suited men staring at her with irritation.

Sidney is an expert as disguising his frustration, but Regina knows him too well. She can feel his sour mood oozing from him like a ruptured blister. When they reach the top floor, Regina sends Emma along to the suite at the end of the hall while she stays behind to have a word with him.

"Gracias," Emma smiles as she thanks the young man bringing up the luggage to the room. She can't stop the butterflies from fluttering around her stomach when she notes Regina's luggage has been brought in the room as well.

"You should take in the sunrise here tomorrow Miss Swan," The bellman explains through his thick accent as he returns from depositing the bags in the master bedroom. Emma walks toward the balcony where the man is pointing. "The sun will rise from there - over the Arenal Volcano."

Emma gasps when she steps out onto the covered terrace nestled on the tops of tall tropical trees. Even in the darkening early evening sky, the horizon is breathtaking. She simply cannot imagine what the view will look like in the morning.

"There are also many natural hot springs on the property." He continues while Emma stands speechless. She's never even been to Yellowstone. This amount of natural beauty is almost overwhelming. "If you like I can show you in the morning while the mistress is. . . resting." He adds while a light pink hue attacks his cheeks, but Emma can't take her eyes away from the scene in front of her long enough to notice the blush.

"Thanks, but she never sleeps in." Emma says with a chuckle. She's pretty sure Regina never sleeps at all. Emma has never even seen her rest her eyes.

"Of course," the young man says dipping his head respectfully. If Emma weren't so transfixed on the actual fucking volcano outside her window, she would be a little more confused by the bellman's choice of words.

"Stunning isn't it." Regina's voice breaks the silence causing Emma to spin around toward the sound. She has no idea how long she's been standing alone staring at the volcano and daydreaming.

"I've never seen anything like it." Emma responds honestly.

"And yet it pales in comparison to you." Regina's red lips part in a mischievous grin.

"Yeah right." Emma says with a playful roll of her eyes. She will never get used to such bold compliments. "Everything alright with Sidney?" Emma asks suddenly remembering that Regina had stayed behind to talk to him.

"Everything is fine. No need to worry." Regina wraps her arms around Emma before laying a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It's such a beautiful evening." She takes a deep breath. "I wish I could stay here with you rather than attend this dreadful gala." Regina's dark chestnut eyes float off toward the horizon. Even with all the things Regina has seen, this view still manages to leave her in awe of the power of creation.

"It won't be so bad." Emma smiles to aid in delivering her line, but she really has no idea. She's never been to a ball or gala. Before yesterday she didn't even knew that there was a dress code fancier than black-tie.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to make small talk with presidents and dignitaries all trying to squeeze political contributions from you." Regina sounds tired, as if growing exhausted in advance.

"So don't go." Emma whispers into the nape of Regina's neck knowing full well that isn't an option.

"How I wish I could stay." Regina pulls Emma in closer allowing herself to languish in the warmth of their embrace. "But, I should be getting myself ready we are already behind schedule." Regina reluctantly releases Emma and returns indoors.

* * *

"You should wear that pink one." Emma speaks up so Regina can hear her through the bathroom door as she evaluates the ball gowns hanging on the dress forms. There are two other ball gowns aside from the pink one. Both black. Both boring.

"That was not supposed to come with us." Regina strides in from the bathroom in a nude strapless slip, her hair and makeup perfectly done.

"Damn!" Emma exclaims shamelessly. She hadn't been allowed in the bathroom while Regina was getting ready, and now she can see why, she wouldn't have been able to keep her hands off of her. "Maybe you should just wear this!" She howls as she runs her palms along Regina's sides.

"No time for that Miss Swan." Regina says sternly, using Emma's last name to show that she's serious. "I'm late as it is."

"Fine," Emma groans before leaving a kiss on Regina's neck and taking a step back.

"I will be wearing this one." Regina nods toward a satiny black dress.

"I don't know. The pink one is so different. I really like it." Emma can't help feeling drawn to the unusual shape and details on the rose pink gown.

"You have good taste." Regina smirks as she watches Emma carefully. "It's vintage. That is a Balenciaga original from 1948." Regina runs her fingers through the fabric carefully, as if it might shatter with a heavier touch.

"You should wear it." Emma urges. Regina rarely wears anything colorful, and Emma knows this will be absolutely stunning on her.

Regina hesitates for just a moment, but its long enough for Emma to pounce. She swings around the back of the dress unfastening it and taking it from the mannequin. When Regina doesn't object, Emma lifts it over her head to allow Regina to step under it.

The soft fabric slides easily over Regina's body as Emma guides it down. It takes to her shape as if it had been created especially for her, which Emma knows is impossible given its age.

"You're so beautiful." Emma whispers softly as if overcome by the realization. Regina looks so regal. In these moments she has no idea what someone like Regina wants with a nobody like her. Regina is radiant in her gown, and Emma . . . is just Emma.

Regina inches forward toward Emma who has taken several steps back to behold the breathtaking view. Each step is heavy with purpose and equally laden with insecurity.

"Emma," Regina's voice is soft and unpretentious. Emma's stomach drops to her feet and her heart races in her chest. "There is something I want to tell you." Regina's words almost fade in her throat, but Emma hears them. They make her mouth go dry and her head feel light.

"Miss Mills," A knock at the door almost sends Emma shooting out of her skin.

"I need a moment!" Regina snaps giving away a nervous side of Regina Emma has never seen.

"I do apologize, but the ball began half an hour ago." The quivering voice replies.

_Shit!_ Regina thinks to herself, but tries to keep her face from showing it.

"Will you wait up for me?" Regina asks, her face awash with childlike concern.

"Of course." Emma answers, her heart still hammering in her chest so hard it makes it difficult to speak.

"I won't keep you waiting all night." Regina places a soft kiss on Emma's trembling mouth, and leaving a red mark on her previously unpainted lips.

Emma is mesmerized as she watches Regina clasp a diamond cuff on her wrist and grab a small rectangular evening bag. In a moment she vanishes through the door where her entourage is waiting and anxiously clamoring to get Regina to the gala.

When Regina has left, Emma falls back into the armchair by the door. She doesn't know exactly what Regina is going to tell her, but she has a guess that leaves her both excited and terrified.

* * *

"I am not going to discuss this again Sidney." Regina warns as they take a seat in the limousine. Her patience has expired entirely with this conversation.

"I would just like to finish saying my piece Regina, please." Sidney lowers his voice to a more respectful tone. Regina rolls her eyes before pressing the button to raise the privacy glass in the limo. She will not allow anyone else to hear this conversation. As it is she knows that she has already given Sidney too much liberty to speak on the subject.

"This is the last time I will entertain this topic Sidney. Have I made myself clear?" Regina asks sharply once she knows they cannot be overheard.

"I understand my Queen." Sidney bows his head again in reverence.

"Then speak. But I will caution you to choose your words carefully." Regina's jaw tightens as she prepares for Sidney's plea.

"I realize that your connection to this girl -"

"Emma." Regina interrupts.

"Your connection to _Emma_," He corrects, "is very important to you." Sidney pauses to find the right way to convey his concern. "I fear my Queen that this connection is so powerful that it may cloud your ability to make dispassionate decisions." The words are strong, but Sidney doesn't know how else to color it. "I would be remiss if I did not urge you once more to either disentangle yourself from her, or to bring her into the fold. It is a waste of valuable energy to continue to conceal not only your nature, but the nature of this business and the dangers we face." Sidney judges Regina's silence as a license to continue talking. "I do understand the allure of pretending to lead a 'normal' life." He lies. "But at some point the truth will be exposed and what do you suppose will happen then?" He asks rhetorically. "Keeping things as they are makes you far too weak. It's not just that you have not been attending to the business in the usual manner - that I can handle - but we need you to focus your attention on whoever is trying to destroy us. To destroy _you_. If your attentions are diverted we will not survive this Regina." Sidney pauses for a moment. "Perhaps if Emma is one of us she can be useful in our fight." He adds in an effort to persuade Regina. "Turn her my Queen, or let her go. There is no other way." Sidney is all but begging, but Regina barely registers a reaction.

The moments tick on in uncomfortable silence until Regina finally turns her gaze from the car window and looks Sidney dead in the eye. At first he doesn't know how to read her expression. It's almost amusement.

"Do you remember the Inquisition?" Regina asks with a faint tilt of her head. Her voice is so much calmer than Sidney expected after his speech.

"Of course my Queen." He can hardly conceal his confusion at the question.

"We were so young then. Little more than infants." Regina's eyes widen with nostalgia. "Do you remember what your plan was when the word came of the Spaniards and their trials?" Regina can barely contain her smirk.

"Not exactly." He lies.

"Then I shall refresh your memory." Regina smiles fully now. She knows he does indeed remember. "You wanted to travel north. North until the world ended in ice as was told in legend." She pauses to give Sidney time to recall the details of his plan. "Sidney you wanted to hide in a fucking glacier until the threat was over." Regina bursts out laughing, leaving Sidney red faced and suppressing his own smile.

"It would have worked." He adds after a moment and now chuckling in earnest.

"Oh that would have been quite a sight. You, me, and the rest of our fledging little tribe hiding in an ice cube. How were we going to find out the danger had passed?" Regina asks, her sides actually aching. She can't recall the last time she'd laughed so hard, if ever.

"We could have sent a scout after a century or so." Sidney suggest seriously causing Regina to laugh even harder. At the time the threat had seemed so tangible. Their kind was so fractured and scattered then. Few of them lived together. It was every vampier for themselves. Regina knew they couldn't survive that way, but change was slow and hard won.

"But we didn't run and hide Sidney. We banded together. We fought. We outlived what should have been the end, and we will do the same now." Regina prepares to step out of the car and leaves the mirth behind.

"We only survived because of you my Queen." Regina says truthfully. His head hanging low.

"And we will endure once more." Regina promises. "Trust me Sidney. I have never failed you, and that will not change." She doesn't tell him that she's already decided to tell Emma everything as soon as she gets back to the hotel.

* * *

"You're back." Emma lifts her head off the armrest. Her sleepy eyes betray her accidental nap.

"I am." Regina speaks softly as she closes the door behind her. Emma spots the suited sentries posted on the door. _At least they are outside the room this time_. This suite is not nearly big enough for the slew of staff Regina always has with her. Emma is grateful to be as alone with Regina as she is ever likely to be.

"How was it?" Emma asks sitting up on the couch.

"It was tedious." Regina says honestly while slipping out of her heels and leaving them by the door.

"Let me help you out of that." Emma says jumping up from the couch and rushing toward Regina.

Emma moves carefully to unfasten Regina's gown. It's so much heavier than Emma initially realized and she struggles to get it back on the dress form without damaging it. In the morning someone will likely come for the dresses and pack them away. Those things always seem to happen magically. Regina's employees are masters at working without being seen.

By the time Emma has wrestled the gown onto the mannequin, Regina has returned from the bedroom wrapped in a soft white robe.

"Better?" Emma asks, her nerves starting to stir.

"Much." Regina moves toward Emma slowly. "Shall we retire to the bedroom?" Regina asks taking Emma's hand in hers. Regina has missed the contact even if its only been a few hours.

"Sounds like a great idea." Emma smiles leaning forward to give Regina a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Are you going to sleep like that?" Regina asks when it doesn't appear that Emma is going to change out of her jeans.

"Oh," Emma blushes, "no." She says quickly yanking down her jeans and pulling off her top to reveal an A-Shirt. Regina watches as Emma expertly removes her bra without taking off the white tank top.

Emma sits at the edge of the bed while Regina goes into the bathroom. She takes slow deep breathes to calm herself. She's almost more nervous about sharing this bedtime routine with Regina than she is about whatever Regina is going to tell her. They've never prepared to spend the night together before, not like this. Emma wishes she would have brought something nicer to sleep in than her boyshorts. Regina is sure to have some gorgeous silk thing to wear.

Regina returns a short time later without make up and looking even more stunning than before.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" It's Emma's turn to ask when Regina doesn't seem to be removing the robe.

Regina doesn't respond but only walks toward her. Emma's legs spread to accommodate Regina between them. Regina's fingers slip through Emma's hair. She relishes this feeling incase it's the last time she experiences it. She is fully aware of the fact that Emma may want nothing to do with her after she tells her the truth. Regina bends forward to capture Emma's lips in a gentle kiss, but her passion is too strong and the kiss immediately deepens. Emma moans softly into Regina's mouth weakening Regina's resolve. Emma's hands travel over Regina's back and down to her hips. With a quick pull Emma unfastens the knot holding Regina's robe closed. The material parts revealing Regina's smooth skin. Emma's palms move under the lush fabric to find Regina is not wearing some fancy nightgown. She's not wearing anything at all. _Fuck_.

The heavy garment falls to the floor and in a moment Regina is straddling Emma's hips and sitting on her lap. Her mouth is set on devouring Emma's lips, and Emma can't find any objection. Each pull of Emma's bottom lip and swipe of Regina's tongue fuels their desire. The heat surges through Emma's body and in an unstoppable rush of adrenaline, she flips Regina onto her back. The bed creaks and Regina's body bounces whens she lands. Emma wastes no time in situating herself on top of Regina.

"Are you too afraid to say it?" Emma asks into the silence. Her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. She's been waiting for Regina to tell her what she was going to say before she left to the gala. She can't go forward without knowing.

"Yes." Regina admits despite herself.

"I already know." Emma whispers, her heart thumping hard in her throat.

"How could you possibly know?" Regina asks gazing into Emma's eyes. Even in the moonlight the blue-green hue is striking.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?" Emma asks with a wry smile.

Regina doesn't think it's so obvious, though if Emma has been paying close attention to her habits, then perhaps she may have figured it out on her own.

"And you're not afraid?" Regina asks quizzically. Even on her back Regina is a hunter at the very top of the food chain. She could kill her before Emma even saw her coming. Not that Regina could ever harm her, but Emma can't know that. Not for sure.

"A little," Emma says hesitantly. "Okay. . . alot." She admits casting her eyes downward nervously. Emma takes a deep breath to gather strength. She locks eyes with Regina, her fingers tracing the shape of Regina's mouth. She stops to feel the indentation where Regina's scar is. She hopes Regina will tell her about it one day. Emma reaches behind Regina's head and leans in close. With her forehead pressed against Regina's, Emma decides to give voice to the secret between them. "I love you." Emma's entire body shakes from the force of her admission. She knows Regina can feel her quaking, but she can't control the tiny but frequent spasms.

Regina's eyes widen in shock. That's not what she was expecting and now it's Regina's turn to tremble.

"I. . ." Regina's mouth has forgotten how to shape the words. "I love _you_." Regina's voice is small, but the declaration booms from within her soul. She hasn't felt this way since she was human, and maybe not even then. A wide grin spreads across Emma's face. For a moment she was afraid she had misread the situation and incorrectly guessed what Regina had wanted to say. Emma swoops down and kisses Regina releasing all of her pent up fervor, but simply kissing Regina's lips is not enough. She needs more. She needs all of her. Regina's eyes slip closed as Emma kisses her way down Regina's chest. Regina's arms extend up and over her head to grip the edge of the bed. She gives Emma control over her body. Over her heart. She tries to remember what this would have been like before. If they were both the same. If Regina didn't have the hunger.

"Is this okay?" Emma mumbles from between Regina's thighs. She stares at Regina's growing wetness with desperate yearning, but Regina has never really allowed this before, and she's worried the _I love you_ might have short-circuited Regina's brain leaving her unable to consent. Regina glances down at Emma, and instead of a verbal go-ahead, she reaches down to Emma's blonde tresses and grabs a fistful. Without any hesitation, she pulls Emma's head down and into her aching pussy.

"_Fuck,_" Emma groans as she tastes Regina directly for the first time. She delves deep into Regina with her rigid tongue, sending Regina's hips shooting in the air. Regina's grip tightens in Emma's hair, and the pain at her roots only heightens Emma's arousal. Emma can't wait, she shoves her hands roughly into her baby blue boyshorts and eases the pressure on her clit with her fingers. Every moan and thrust into Regina pushes them both to climax. Emma continues fucking Regina with her tongue while her left hand circles around her thigh and presses against Regina's clit. Regina grips Emma's hair so tightly she is sure it might start bleeding, but Emma doesn't let up. She pushes harder and harder into Regina until she feels her tighten and clench around her tongue.

"Emma!" Regina screams as she writhes. She comes hard into Emma's mouth, and Emma's orgasm takes over her as well. Her body shakes with the force of it, but she doesn't stop until Regina comes again. Harder this time and the string of obscenities that leave her mouth drive Emma insane. She loves out-of-control Regina.

Emma stops when Regina becomes too sensitive to her touch. She kisses the insides of her thighs and smears the wetness on her chin as she goes. Emma crawls up Regina's body, her muscles shaking and unsteady, only to crumble into a sweaty heap at her side. Regina kisses her deeply tasting herself on Emma's tongue. When Regina releases Emma from the kiss, her head flops back onto the pillow. Her lips curled in a satisfied grin.

"That was wonderful." Regina whispers, but Emma is already breathing deeply. Regina cradles her close against her body as she stares out into the pre-dawn sky.

_She loves me_. Regina repeats it to herself until the words all but lose their meaning. _I love her_. She lets herself bask in that for a while. She knows that she really must tell Emma about herself now. She doesn't get the impression that Emma loves easily, perhaps this bodes will for her. _Perhaps she will be able to accept what I am_. Regina allows herself to think positively until the sky grows pink before the sun peeks out from behind the horizon. She knows she has to go. With all the excitement of the evening, Regina had failed to prepare the room for her to stay here. She fears it would appear far too strange for Emma to wake up to all the shades drawn and shutting out the spectacular view. It would require too many explanations and Emma would see right through her. Tonight she will confess after her meetings have concluded. One way or another this will be the last time she hides from Emma.

The bed hardly makes a sound when Regina slips out of it. Regina dresses quickly, but hesitates at the door. It feels wrong to just leave Emma like this in light of what happened last night. She looks at her sleeping form in the bed. She wonders what she's dreaming about, and how angry she will be to find Regina is gone when she wakes. Regina walks over to huge bouquet of flowers and pulls a cluster of flowers. _A__yer, Hoy y Mañana_. The three shades of purple represent yesterday, today and tomorrow as the name suggests. Regina presses a kiss into Emma's temple and leaves the flowers on her pillow. The morning sun stings Regina's back and forces her from Emma's side.

"I love you," Regina whispers again. The words are terrifying, but she can't help herself. She might not get the chance to say them again.

* * *

**A/N: Balenciaga! Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, the elapsed time since the last chapter is about a month. Special thanks to aryousavvy for giving this a once over before I posted! :) Let me know what you think! **


End file.
